No Longer the Little Red Queen
by Ember Belli
Summary: Beth finds herself in a tight position when she becomes paranoid.Warning: if you have become very addicted to my Beth stories, then, you're in for a sad awakening. Enjoy, and I sure hope to bring one of you readers to tears. If you do cry, message me!
1. Prologue

**Beth's POV…**

_Prologue_

Bad things always seem to find me, one way or another. My life has been full of bad things which some would not believe. To the people of Underland, their beloved twenty year old queen of six years couldn't possibly be cursed with so many bad things. There are some who believe me, there are some who don't.

But, as I sit here today, in my throne room, overlooking the activity in front of me, nothing is sacred in my right mind. Everything is twisted and something is nothing less than definitely wrong. I have nightmares, vivid, out of control nightmares. And I have premonitions that show the death of those closest and around me.

No one around me is safe anymore. I am so terrified that I'm going to hurt someone so dear to me, that in the end I won't be able to stand it. I would love to somehow vacate these strange abilities of pure phenomenon. I don't dare tell a soul, I'm afraid of being accused as a witch. It may seem odd but, to many, witches are not tolerated much in Underland, even if some believe that they fit in properly.

I dare tell no one. Not even my mother. No one. I wouldn't tell either, unless my life depended upon it so bad that I was forced to tell. I can sense the presence of those who have passed on to the afterlife; I can hear the wind whisper things to me. Am I so crazy as to have gained these special abilities? How am I to use them? All I knew is that I needed to decode them. I am Beth, queen of Underland, daughter of Iracebeth of Crims and Tarrant Hightop, and this is my story…


	2. Bernard and Stark

**Alright everyone, here we start the third and final book of Beth. I watched Prince Caspian the other day and the song at the end, The Call by Regina Specktor, made me cry over this. So, I owe Regina thanks for giving me my inspiration for a sad ending, through such a beautiful and touching song. This story may or may not be longer but, it is defiantly going to be sad. I hope to make someone tear up, even if your eyes water. I want to know if I succeed. Why is this going to be sad? Well, because I think that the events in this story are of vital importance to helping Beth obtain her full matured self. Happy crying….**

The sun had just barley peered over the horizon when I awoke from retiring. Though I had many sleepless hours the night because of my vivid nightmares, I had managed to squeeze a few good hours of sleep into my nightly schedule. I figure that I needed all the rest I could obtain for the day ahead of me. Today was the day when I would have to choose a proper husband for myself. I was not looking forward to this, either.

I slipped out of bed, and stared aimlessly at my twenty year old face in my looking glass. I hate to brag but, over the past four years, I had sprouted into quite the red-headed British beauty. I had noticed a long time ago that my accent was very similar to Alice's, which she told me was a "British accent". So, I learned that my mother and I are descended from people-like Alice- who come from a place called "England." The same place where Alice comes from.

I got into a bright red gown, and my favorite necklace, and smoothly walked toward the staircase. I descended smoothly, dismounting the last step with a smug look upon my pretty face. Hands folded before me, I entered the throne room.

"All bow for our most loyal majesty," my page announced. Everyone dropped to their knees, men took off their hats and the ladies collected their skirt hems. I took seat atop my throne and flicked my head at my page. "All rise for her majesty," he announced. They all gathered her wits and rose for me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court," I began. "I thank you most kindly for being here on such an important day in the history of Underland."

_But unfortunately, some of us are too busy with our marriages to be here to support our daughters_, I finished the thought in my head. My mother was supposed to help me decide on a proper husband, but apparently her own husband was more important than me. I see how it is!

"Please, bring forth the choices for our future king," I said, waving my hand toward the huge double doors. Two men entered the room, each much different than the next. The one that caught my eye was the best looking one, and he was holding a bouquet of red roses. Like my mother-the true red queen- would have, I ignored this, averted my gaze to the first man in line. He had long, black hair that just touched the tip of his ears. But, his ears were long and pointed. Why, he was part of Lowbottom clan, the exact opposite of Hightop clan. People of the Lowbottom clan were elfish people from the darkest parts of the Outlands.

The man stepped forward, and planted a kiss on my offered hand. It was truly whimsical the way he looked up at me from the elevated surface, with that special twinkle in his eye. His pointed ears protruded in my direction as he bowed, and I became very provoked by this.

"You're most beautiful majesty," he greeted.

_Oh boy, aren't you quite the flatter!_, I teased in the back of my mind.

"I am most pleasured to be in the presence of an angel such as you," he looked upon me, those black eyes searching my soul for any hint of non-existing pity. "I am Stark of Lowbottom clan."

I found myself a little scared of this Lowbottom elf. The way he looked into my eyes, frightened me more than anything I have ever seen. Even the Jabberwocky had never frightened me so.

I had to play along. Even the Red Queen had to be kind these day's. "Stark of Lowbottom Clan, I welcome you to court," I replied.

"Thank you, you're majesty," he replied, stepping back next to my throne, to observe the other man.

The man with the roses in his hand approached me. He gently handed me the bouquet, and I accepted them gracefully. He had brown hair, that framed his face quite nicely and, he had a special twinkle in his eye. He kneeled before me, and I could tell already that he had been brought up nicely. He smoothly kissed my offered hand.

"And what is your name, stranger?" I asked, seductively. I was never allowed to act seductive when I was nineteen, and mother wasn't present at the moment, so, now was the time to experiment.

He looked me straight in my eyes. "Bernard," he replied softly.

"Bernard," I replied. The name rolled gently over my tongue. I felt like I had been stalked by a feeling of strange love throughout my life. I stared down into his big, brown eyes. "I welcome you to my court."

I could tell perfectly well that I was upsetting Stark but, Bernard was my favorite of the two. I handed my flowers to a red knight.

"Please, put these in the most decorative vase we own, and put then in the great hall." I stood up, and faced the two men. "Gentlemen, would you do me so much pleasure as to join me for a game of croquet?"

They both bowed, and said in unison: "Gladly, your majesty."

I escorted them both to the courtyard, and asked a red knight to fetch my mallets. I accepted the big, shiny back case he handed me. I set it on the ground before me and, opened it. I ran my fingers over the beautiful craftsmanship of the mallet my father had made me for my sixteenth birthday. Not only was he good with hats, he was also very good with wood working.

I had known that Tarrant Hightop was my father for four years. It was the most exciting thing that ever happened to me.

I got Bernard and Stark mallets and had a red knight fetch the balls. It took us almost half the day to finish our game. I was lucky to win with my super stroke.

"Well, your majesty, you sure know how to play croquet," Bernard said in his, smooth, silky baritone voice to me after my winning stroke.

"Why thank you, Bernard. You're not too bad yourself." After the game, we made our way to the great hall for midday meal.

The cooks made us a huge meal of tadpoles on toast and other things. It was a huge feast. It was just lacking my parents and my most closest friends.


	3. Truth be Told

**Thanks for reading, guys! Now, what's going on with Beth lately? That I shall surprise you with toward the end. I'm trying to build an intense plot of events so bear with me for now. **

I was perfectly well through midday meal but, when mother decided to come, everything turned for the worse. I was sitting on my throne when she entered the room. I had sprung to my feet and hugged her tightly. How I had missed her.

"Oh, Beth, look at you. You're no longer my baby," she whimpered.

"Oh, mum, I'll always be your baby. Where's dad?"

"Your father has gone off to Crims for something. He didn't say what but, I trust him enough. That was the best thing you've done, you know, restoring Crims and making it so people can live there again."

I had restored Crims and given it to my mother as a birthday present. She and dad are planning to move into the old castle, when it's done being renovated. But for now, they live in the old windmill in the Outlands. She now knows how to clean, cook, and do things for herself. I am so proud of her!

"I'm sure he'll be…" I trailed when a shock of stabbing pain throbbed in my head. He released my grip on my mother's hands, and grabbed for my head. "Okay," I whimpered, finishing the unfinished sentence. My vision began going blurry and my head began to whirl. The thing's I saw irked me. I saw a vision of Darkwing, my once noble stallion, I saw my mother as queen, and I saw Ilosovic Stayne. The images ran through my mind as fast as lightning. Father, roses, an image of Trotters Bottom, and the faces of my friends whirled through my mind. I felt all of the blood drain from my face.

I felt the pain as my head cracked hard against the floor.

"Beth!" my mother shrieked, getting on her knees, clutching onto my shoulders. She tightened her grip, before turning toward the doors and screaming, "Somebody help!"

A while after that, I awoke in my chamber. I was in my petticoat and I was lying in bed. Someone- I guessed my mother- had undressed me and put me into bed. I looked in the corner of my room, to see my mother sleeping in my armchair, as she used to.

"Mum," I said.

She quickly snapped awake. "Beth, dear, are you alright? You scared me," she said. "I thought that something terrible was going to happen. What happened to you?"

"Mum, calm down, I'm fine. And nothing happened," I replied, looking down upon my folded hands.

"Honey, I know when something is bothering you, I'm your mother, remember?" She got up from the chair, and sat next to me on my bed. "Come, tell mummy what's wrong," she bade. She took my hand.

"Alright, I'll tell you but, you must promise to keep it a secret," I explained. I had to keep this as secretive as I could possibly handle. "I have these visions. And, they happen at random," I explained.

She began stroking my hand. "Continue on," she said. Telling her this, made me feel like a piece of my heart had been torn out and was burned before my very eyes. This problem was now becoming a regular part of my life. I couldn't stop it, no matter what I did or how hard I tried.

"I have nightmares that are so vivid, that you'd swear that they're real." I began going into detail about everything that had happened involving my new powers. I told her how my mind predicted the death of a bug that I saw get killed. Truth be told, I watched a courtier step on it, and my mind had predicted it.

"Goodness, Beth. You really should see a doctor," she suggested, smoothing my bangs from my face.

I swished her hand away. "Mother I told you, we mustn't tell anyone. Telling others could be life threatening."

"Why on earth would you say such a thing? What are you so afraid of?"

I threw my head back a bit. "I'm scared of being burned at the stake as a witch!" I cried. "Mother, you know how they treat witches here."

My mother got a glum look across her face. "You're right. Please, Beth, at least allow me to stay here and take care of you."

"Mum, no. You need to go home to daddy," I said, giving her a sly look.

"I think that your father could forgive me this once. After all, you're our child, which means you're more important than either one of us."

I patted mother on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, mum. But, you don't belong here anymore. I'd feel much better if you went home and were safe, than stay here and get caught in something."

"NO!" she sternly hissed between her teeth. She pulled me close to her, and wept into my chest. As a push button reaction to this, I held her close, and stroked the top of her head.

I tried to quiet her but, she relented. It was no use; there would be no calming her at the moment. I felt torn now. I had upset someone that meant the whole world to me. There was only one thing I could do, and that, is hold her. Oh, Beth, what have you done?


	4. Mums Lament

Mother and I spent the rest of the day in my chamber. She cried her eyes dry about a million times over me, and I was very pitiful toward her. Seeing her weep as much as she did tore my heart in half. I wanted to scream "I'm sorry" to the top of my lungs but, I suppressed the urge. A queen never screams loudly, unless she must.

My mother lay on the bed, her head in my lap. I gently ran my fingers through her hair, which was spread across my lap. I had invited her to stay and look after me, on account of me upsetting her. She then had took out her hair pins. One by one she flicked them off of my balcony, into the river below. I didn't understand why she did this, all I knew, was that it was the bravest thing I had ever seen her do.

"Mum," I said, later that night. She was still on my bed; she had refused to leave my side because of my condition, even though she was the one going into depression. After I had told her to go home, and that I didn't need her around right now, and that she was just a pain, she became depressed. "Mum, please talk to me. I'm sorry that I upset you. I love you, and you know that. I just thought you were beginning to despise me when you didn't show up for anything in a while," I explained, patting her on the back.

She slowly raised her head form the pillow, and gazed up at me. Her eyes were so puffy, and her makeup was running off of her cheeks. I was taken aback when I saw the expression on her face. Her expression reminded me of the time I had been lost, and Hatter carried me home. She had been so happy to receive me back that day. "You think I don't love you?" she asked, astounded.

"No, mum, I know you love me but, I just thought I was loosing you," I explained. "I just thought you didn't care about me just because I'm the queen."

"Honey, I always care about you. I just wanted to stay out of you're hair because I knew you were searching for a husband," she replied, sitting up. "I don't think that the queen of Underland needs help from her mother to choose a husband."

"Mum, I want your help," I replied, "especially when it comes to choosing a proper husband for me."

"Let me tell you something about King's. Most of them are big, stuck up snob-knockers that will take advantage of a queen," she explained. "My king was a man who only used me for a night visitor and for my power."

"I thought you killed him?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. And I got the name 'murderess' for it."

"Mum, you're not a murderess," I said, taking her in my grip. "It's not your fault that the king went behind your back with Aunt Mirana," I said. "I guess he couldn't see that he had the purest of queens right in front of him."

"Thanks, Beth. That means a lot."

After we finished out talk, we began striding around the courtyard. I picked her a fresh rose, and stuck it in her hair, which was still down. I admired the way that she paraded around; she had never left her chamber when her hair was down. She looked so different without her normal hairstyle.

"Well which one do you prefer?" mother asked me after I had just gotten done describing Stark and Bernard to her.

"I really like Bernard," I replied. "He shoots archery and he has a way with horses," I explained.

Mother giggled. "He sounds like you," she explained.

"I know," I replied. "He said that he'd teach me how to shoot archery. Do you not object?"

"Do whatever pleases you. You're queen now, everything is yours now."

I saddened my face a bit. "Mum, do you think daddy has forgiven you for slaughtering his clan?"

Mother sighed, "Oh, Beth, you know that's ancient history," she said. "I don't know how I found joy from killing off the innocent. I guess Ilosovic was wrong the whole time, it is better to be loved than feared."

"I remember Stayne saying that to you. Remember, on the balcony when Hatter was going to be executed?"

She nodded. "How could I not forget the day I almost killed my daughter's father?"

I remembered that day very vividly. It was the day that _I _started the revolt. "Mum, do you know it was I who started the revolt against you that day?"

"I know, darling."

I was shocked. "How do you know?" I asked, calmly.

"Stayne told me," she explained. "He said that it was the bravest thing he had ever seen a courtier of mine do. He admired that, and he admitted it."

"Good 'ole Stayne," I bragged. "He was a true knave, though."

"He was indeed."

Very few interesting conversations came between my mother and I anymore but, this day is full of them. I was rather enjoying this day so far. Mother had gone into a short depression; it didn't last long at all. I guess she had been waiting for my kindness to take over me.

Mother told me that Stayne is moving into the castle at Crims as a knight. I never told her yet but, I plan to dub her Countess of Crims. I felt that it would joy her. I had upset her, and I had decided that giving her a new title would cheer her up and show her that I do indeed care about her.


	5. Time with Bernard

About a week later, mother packed up her mare and rode out to her home at Crims, leaving me behind in a spill. All of my staff, including my nursemaids and the dukes, are very urgent for me to choose a husband. I cannot stand the way that they constantly question me about my decision. I believe its none of their business.

I sat in the throne room on my throne. I had just finished midday meal and was enjoying the company of my ladies and of Bernard and Stark. At the moment, I was watching Stark sing a song from his part of Underland. It was very interesting but, I couldn't keep myself from staring at Bernard.

Bernard took my hand, and kissed it lightly. "My queen," he softly implied. "You are most beautiful."

When he said this, many giggles could be heard from my ladies to my left. I could tell that they were just as thrilled as I when it came to Bernard. Truth be told, he was my choice, he would always be my choice.

Stark finished his song with a crescendo of his loud baritone voice, and everyone applauded, including I, just to be polite. After Stark's song, he asked if he may be excused to his chamber, and I accepted. This would give me more time with Bernard.

"Bernard, I hear that you are quite the archer," I said.

"Oh, yes," he said, as if not to brag. "The men of my village are the warriors of the Pompy Mountians. We are trained to hunt and defend the citizens of Underland, and most importantly, the good people of our tribe."

"How noble of you," I said, bragging. "Do you think you can teach me sometime?"

"Of course, you're majesty."

Later that day, Bernard taught me how to play archery, and it was the most fun I had with a man. I had shot about fifty arrows and I managed to get half of them successfully onto the target. After I had gotten my first bull's-eye, he had picked my up by my waist, and twirled me above his head. I made sure that no one saw this; one must never put hands upon a queen unless she has invited them to do so.

"Well done, you're majesty, well done!" Bernard cheered as he twirled me. He put me down and placed a kiss upon my cheek. I leaned from him, and let it go. It was true that he was my final choice for my husband but, I wouldn't tell him that.

Later that day, I was striding through the great hall. My stomach hurt and my eyes were sore. I just finished dinner and I was feeling sick. I stopped before the grand staircase, when an image came to me. In the back of my mind, I saw a pile of bloody bodies, piled before Salazen Grum Castle. One of the bodies was mine! I was lying on top of the pile, my crown on my head, and a dagger clenched in my left hand, I also had a red armored breastplate on.

War. I had seen war.

Just like before, I fell upon the floor and was unconscious.

I awoke some hours later in my chamber. I felt very light headed, and I felt as if I had no brain. I looked around my chamber, I was alone. I was surprised to see that I was still in my gown; no one bothered to loosen my laces at least. No one had the common courtesy to help me get comfortable. Only my mother had enough courtesy to help me with something like this. I guess that mother truly is the only one who cares for her queen these days.

"Is her majesty feeling any better?" a voice asked from the doorway.

I gasped and looked at my door Bernard stood in the doorway. He had his quiver and bow on his back, and he looked saddened. "We all thought you were going to leave us for the castle in the sky," he softly said, approaching my bedside.

"I could never leave Underland so early in my life," I said softly, for my throat hurt a bit.

"I could never imagine leaving Underland at all," he said sitting at my side on the edge of my bed. He took my hand in his, and pressed it between both palms, as if to warm it. "I am attracted to it too much."

"Yes," I whispered. "I love my kingdom. Bernard, please, do me a favor. Make sure that no one enters my chamber until I am ready to receive visitors," I pleaded under my sore throat.

He got up and bowed. "Of course, you're majesty. I shall stand guard until your majesty is well enough for visitors," he said as he walked out.

After he was stationed just outside my door, I closed my eyes, and let sleep come over me.


	6. Crims No Longer

I was confined to my chamber bed for three more weeks before my physician allowed me to get up. I was so joyous to the fact that I was happy to get out of confinement. My physician had asked why I was knocked unconscious but, I refused to tell her. A queen is allowed to have her secrecy.

So I got out of bed and forced myself into the straightest standing position I could handle and dressed myself into the fanciest and cleanest gown I owned. Everyone welcomed me back into court after a month with open arms and sweet hugs. All of my ladies were there to wait on me hand and foot. I asked them not to but, they preferred to.

"Madam, we wish to care for you," my lady, Camille Windsor, said to me. "It pleases us so."

I sighed. "If you insist, Lady Windsor," I replied, accepting a goblet of spice ale she offered me from a silver platter on her hands. I sipped it lightly, savoring every little warm sip.

I was happy to learn that Bernard had kept my chamber under watch while I was sick. This news comforted me a bit, and I was happier a bit more. I sat in the throne room, listening to spiritual confessions, before going to midday meal. I ate barley anything compared to what I would eat before I was sick. No one seemed concerned, and I was glad about that.

After midday meal, I played croquet with Bernard, Stark, and my ladies. Again, I beat all of them, and after my victory, all I could think was: _Why is mother not here? _The game of croquet had reminded me so much of her, it sickened me. After the game, I decided to take a nice ride in the back country to Crims.

I saddled a black mare and met my guard outside with my mount. I had to run inside to fetch my red cloak and my black riding gloves. I mounted swiftly and tightened my grip on the reins. My mare began to chop at her bit.

"Shall I accompany you, majesty?" the guard called, Lester, asked, looking up at me.

"No thank you, Lester. I shall be content on my own."

"Protection, Majesty?"

I reached into my belt, and revealed my dagger. He gave a nod, and I sheathed it onto my belt. I urged my mare into a gallop and rode over the drawbridge, and turned left. My mares hoof beats hastened as we hit wide open fields of lilies. I leaned into her canter more, and the horse seemed weightless below me.

As soon as I reached Crims, I knew something wasn't right. I dismounted my mare before the gate, and peered through the bars.

Smoke. Nothing but smoke.

I quickly tied my horse to the sign that said: **Welcome to Crims**

I was so worried; I couldn't see anything of Crims. I quickly charged through the gates, running as fast as my legs could carry me. Everything was on fire, and my parents lived there! I ran toward the castle, only, there was no castle. The brilliant stone structure was completely aflame.

I quickly looked around, my breathing hastened. The village was aflame as well, and I could tell that everyone had evacuated. I began to tear up as I ran toward the castle. I barged through the double doors and bolted through the great hall toward the staircase.

"Mother! Father!" I called.

No answer. No one was there. I took the hem of my skirt in my fists and bolted up the staircase, toward my parent's chamber. The second floor was on fire. Whoever had done this knew what they were doing. I had to bust the doors down to my parent's chamber. It was awful and I believed that I could see what would happen in my mind. I closed my eyes, and focused.

Nothing.

The smoke began choking me, so I coughed loudly. I got a glimpse of my parent's bed. It had been untouched. I began fumbling with the things on top of the dresser. I was saddened when I found nothing that would help me.

Smoke began filling the room. I went for the door, just tripping onto my face before getting my hand on the door knob.

I fumbled around to find the object that I had tripped on. When I finally found it, I wrapped it around my hand.

It was the necklace father made for mother for her thirty seventh birthday. It was similar to my bloodstone choker but, the bloodstone was bigger and it was too long for a choker. I wrapped the black velvet ribbon around my palm. Ever since mother received this for her birthday, she never took it off, like I never took mine off.

Something happened here. But what?

I quickly got to my feet, and running through thick clouds of smoke, made my way down the staircase.

Before the door, a wall of fire stood. Luckily there was an opening. I took it. I ran out of the town, and out of the iron gate. I untied my horse and mounted. I slipped mother's necklace into my saddlebag.

I urged my horse onto a hill before the once glorious city. I halted my mare and faced Crims, my beloved Crims. I watched for a few moments as it burned to the ground, then, rode back toward Salazen Grum to summon my army. I knew for a fact that Crims had been attacked.


	7. Riding to War

As soon as I rode through Salazen Grum gates, I attracted as much attention from the red knights as I could. I began screaming girly cries toward the red knights in the front garden. I halted my mare before Lester, and looked down upon him, my hair in my face.

"Gather my army," I instructed in a crude voice.

"Majesty, may I ask what the matter is?" he asked, leaning onto his spear, which was dug into the ground.

My mare became very jumpy, and I turned her in a circle, replying: "Crims has been attacked."

He chuckled. "Why, that's utter nonsense, majesty."

"'Tis not such a thing! The whole city has been set aflame," I replied, jerking my mares head back into place.

He got a look of worry. "Surely your parents wouldn't let anything happen to Crims," he said.

"Lord and Lady Hightop have been taken ransom. Sir Lester, gather my red army, bring Bayard and his children, and round out a search party."

He quickly straightened himself, and saluted. "Yes, majesty," he announced, just before turning and charging into the knights quarters.

I rode across the drawbridge, to the castle. One of my ladies was out front, she grabbed my mares bridle. "Put her in he paddock, and saddle my Shire," I said to her as I strode quickly toward the castle. Lady Windsor met me in the great hall.

"Majesty, what has happened?" she asked when she saw my pace.

"Camille, I require your help applying my armor."

"You're majesty, what has happened?"

I stopped and turned to her on my heel. "The Red Queen is going to war," I said sternly.

So my ladies quickly helped me apply my breastplate. It was very special to me. It was made of red steel, with hearts brilliantly carved into a pretty pattern across my shoulders and down my middle. I switched from my normal, huge crown, into my mothers former crown. The same crown she wore as queen. After I was all ready to ride into battle, I joined Lester in the great hall, to be equipped with my sword. Lester held the black case which contained my sword.

He opened it, and revealed the Vorpal Sword-my sword. I took it by the hilt and lifted it out. The sword that was once used to rid Underland of the Jabberwocky was now the monarch's best friend.

I sheathed the Vorpal Sword at my hip, and strode out of the castle with Lester at my side. About three thousand red knights were in battle position on the drawbridge. The knight in the front, held the bridle to my black stallion warhorse. I mounted quickly, throwing my leg over with ease. I noticed that on each side of me, Stark and Bernard. Stark was holding a sword, and Bernard had a bow, loaded with an arrow. They both flicked their heads in recognition.

When everyone prepared, and I strictly in my saddle, we began riding north, toward Marmoreal, figuring that I could use aunt Mirana's soldiers and kind words. Because of her kindness toward me, I allowed her to keep her hired soldiers. Even mother agreed that it was the right thing.

When we arrived at Marmoreal, I wasn't surprised to see aunt Mirana perched atop her white mare. I halted my army before the castle, and rode through the gates myself.

"Aunt Mirana," I greeted.

"Queen Beth."

"I require you're assistance. Crims has been attacked, and the attackers have evacuated the city."

She nodded. "I know-," she reached behind her, and revealed a sword-"and that is why I am here to join you."

I nodded. I was surprised that aunt Mirana was actually going to fight. I knew exactly what she was fighting for: her big sister.


	8. Lockmarr

The army, Aunt Mirana, and I rode silently toward Crims. Aunt Mirana mentioned something to me about being able to recognize different attacks by different outlaws. When we arrived, she seemed to weep in an unnoticeable, silent way. I didn't expect her to be so emotional. She almost fell out of her saddle she was so upset. Besides the point that she was upset, I admired she paraded her way around in her regular white gown. She had a sword at her hip, and I admired her even more for riding around with that. Never in Underland had the White Queen been seen armed.

"Aunt Mirana, can you tell me who did this?" I asked when I personally showed her Crims.

She sniffled. I knew she was on the urge of crying. "I thought they were dead. They haven't bothered Underland since my and Racie's parents died."

"Who, Aunt Mirana?" I bade.

"The Takers!" she screeched.

"The Takers?" I asked, puzzled. "Is there another name for 'The Takers'?" I asked.

"The King and Queen of Lockmaar," she replied. "Those two and their army come to Underland and destroy everything in sight. Ever since I was born, they have been trying to take over Underland."

"Why haven't I heard of the King and Queen of Lockmaar?" I asked.

She remained silent.

I turned to a red knight behind me. "Back to the horses!" I urged. I grabbed Aunt Mirana's hand, and began leading her away. She wouldn't budge. "Aunt Mirana, come on, we have to save my parents."

She then burst into silent tears, and followed me back to the horses. I helped her mount her mare, and mounted my warhorse afterward. I looked at Aunt Mirana. "Can you lead me to Lockmaar?" I asked. She nodded, and turned her horse south.

Soon after, she led us down a path, which went down into a huge gully. Luckily my warhorse was sure-footed. I clutched onto the reins harder with my gloved hands. I had harder of a time staying in the saddle, than keeping my crown upon my head. But I rode fiercely, like a true queen should. I didn't let Aunt Mirana's condition bother me as much as it should have. I was being relentless. At least I acted like I should have.

Aunt Mirana was being stronger than I expected her to be, and I admired that about her.


	9. Charging the Enemy

We rode for days on end. Many strenuous hours of riding can really do a queen in. I was very surprised at the condition of Lockmaar Castle; it looked worse than Crims ever had, even when it was abandoned. Two immense towers spewed thick, black smoke into the air. The smoke covered the surrounding forest; it was very hard to see where you were riding. Knights upon big black warhorses guarded the castle, with spears and archers. The forest around my army was foggy with smoke, but, I rather liked the smell that the smoke emitted. It smelled of the burning fragrance of roses and the random smell of chalk.

"Jabberwocky, help me," I whispered under my breath. I was so awed at the sight.

Aunt Mirana shot me a look of recognition. "You're majesty, I shall warn you. The King and Queen of this black kingdom are foul, evil people. Not even my sister could amount to the level of evil they possess. The Jabberwocky couldn't help us even if he was still alive," she explained.

We were standing atop an immense hill, overlooking the kingdom. It was near dusk, and we would assault at first light, I then decided. I turned to look over my shoulder at my brave army.

"Bring out the tents. Make camp. We will assault at first light," I announced.

Aunt Mirana and I hitched our horses to a tree, then, helped make camp. She helped the knights prepare, while I helped Stark and Bernard set up the tent that Aunt Mirana and I would share. After we set up camp, it was near dinner time. The most cooking-skilled red knights prepared a huge feast. After dinner, we all set up a camp fire before our tents. I sat around our fire with Stark, Bernard, and Aunt Mirana.

As we sat around the fire, I thought about how horrible I could be to my parents. I sighed.

"What is it, you're majesty?" Aunt Mirana asked.

"I just….don't want anything to happen to them. They're my whole world. I wouldn't exist, had it not be for them." I sipped warm spice ale quietly from a goblet. I knew that riding days on end to Lockmaar to save them was rather brave for such a young queen. Noble, even.

She embraced me warmly. "I know how you feel. I loved my parent's just as much as you love yours. I bet they will be extra proud to see you come riding through that castle's courtyard to their rescue."

I sighed. Perhaps she was right.

The next morning, after about six hours of sleep, I awoke to the sun peeping from the horizon. I bolted from my tent when I realized that Aunt Mirana was no longer on her cot next to me. As I exited, I focused ahead of me. I heard a horse snort next to me. I turned my head. My whole army was standing there, ready for battle. Stark and Bernard were standing on each side of my rider-less warhorse. They were doused from head to toe in red and black armor, as was everyone else. Bernard approached me, leading my warhorse to me.

He handed me the reins. "I suggest you're majesty ready herself for battle. The castle is not alert of us yet," he said.

Aunt Mirana rode to my side.

I looked up upon her. "Will you help me equip myself?"

She smiled, and nodded.

We rushed into the tent, and she helped me put on my red and black breastplate.

"You've grown up so much these past six years," she said, as she tied my quiver of Salazen Grum arrows on my back. "I can still remember the day when you were born. You're mother was in so much pain." She gave a soft laugh. "Her face was the reddest I had ever seen it get that day." She finished by placing my crown upon my head. "And now here you are, all grown up and queen of Underland."

"Thank you, Aunt Mirana," I said softly.

I grabbed my bow from the floor at my feet. "Mirana of Marmoreal, are you ready to fight for everything you believe in?" I asked.

She drew her white-hilted sword. "I am."

We mounted our horses, and marched down the valley, toward Lockmaar. No Lockmaar knights seemed alarmed by us. The army stopped a few yards out, while Aunt Mirana and I rode toward the castle. Above the gates, there was a balcony. The ugliest woman I had ever laid my eyes upon, strode onto the balcony. She had a crown upon her head, and long, greasy black hair. I took her to be the queen.

"Who goes there?" she hissed down at us.

"I am Beth, Queen of Underland. I am daughter of Tarrant Hightop, and Iracebeth of Crims. Surrender my parents and the innocent civilians you captured from Crims, or we'll destroy you," I hissed right back at her in a shrill voice.

She began cackling as if she were a witch. "You speak of utter nonsense! I am the queen of Underland!"

I watched as Aunt Mirana tensed, and began turning a bright pink. Why, she was angered completely, for the first time in her life. "MORISSA!" she hissed. "You are not and will never be queen of Underland. You're family lost its chance when you're husband killed my parents!"

The queen called Morissa, hissed, as if a snake.

"Release my sister and her husband, or you will have to face me," Aunt Mirana said, pointing her sword toward her.

"My, my, my, little Mirana has grown to be quite the royal knight," she teased.

"RELEASE THEM!" Aunt Mirana screamed.

"NEVER!"

Aunt Mirana began turning red, like my mother does; just, not as red. She turned her mare toward me. I could see perfectly well that under her anger, she was upset; she had tears streaming down her face. She flicked her head.

I knew that was the signal.

I rode back toward my army, which was concealed in the trees. I approached Bernard and Stark.

"They're not budging. We need to charge."

"Draw your weapons!" Bernard ordered the army. They did so. I drew the vorpal sword. "Brace yourselves! On the queen's order!"

I watched between two trees. Queen Morissa had sent knights after Aunt Mirana, who rode at a canter toward us. When I saw this, I kicked my warhorse so hard, he reared. I shot the tip of my sword forward.

"CHARGE!" I screamed, loud, and long.

And with that, the biggest war in all of Underland history, had begun.


	10. Beth to the Rescue

**I apologized for the long space between the old and new chapter. Please forgive me; I have been working on a real novel. Onto Beth… **

Within the next mere minute, we all were charging at Lockmaar castle. I was much surprised at how well Aunt Mirana could sword fight. I admired the way Bernard charged, shooting arrows at every enemy knight he saw in his path; he jumped over their bodies as they tumbled toward the earth, and managed to kill another knight in mid air. Stark had double swords and was ripping knight's limb-from-limb. And to think we did all of this for my parents. I rode on; swinging my sword and downing knights as shoved through the battlefield.

One incident rather frightened me; a knight went to strike my leg, he missed and his sword got stuck in my dress; we were dragging him on his knees as we galloped. When I got my guts back from being so frightened I could not react, I whacked his head with my sword. It was not yet time for my bow. I stuck with the vorpal sword.

"Attack the castle!" Aunt Mirana screeched from across the battlefield.

Morissa, the black queen, was shouting orders from her balcony. It seemed that the red knights were far more advanced than the black knights. Everywhere I looked, Red and White knights downed black knights. This made me laugh.

So we all rode toward Lockmaar castle. Luckily the black queen was so dumbfounded by my army's strength that she had forgotten to raise the drawbridge. This made it much easier to attack. Bernard and Stark followed my galloping warhorse and I across the drawbridge, and into the castle courtyard, where we began to raise some hell.

"Easy," I soothed my warhorse as many black knights began to close in on us. I did the smartest battle plan ever. I reared my horse, so he kicked a man square in the head as he began to ascend onto his hind legs. He shot forward, and knocked the rest onto the ground. I looked over my shoulder. "Auntie!" I called happily to Aunt Mirana, who galloped right behind me.

She grinned evilly and flicked her white-hilted sword toward the castle, telling me to enter.

So I did.

There was a door, and it was wide open. I decided to take the easy route. I rode my stallion straight into the castle; Aunt Mirana followed. We were inside the great hall, where a heap of dukes and noblewomen were gathered. They all looked royally frightened when they saw the red queen come charging in on their party. I jumped my stallion onto the great table, and began riding him over plates and things; I had Stayne to thank for the extra strong horseshoes.

"What's the meaning of this?" a man at the table bellowed, as my horse hopped off of the table.

I felt so grand, riding my horse inside a castle. I could tell from the happy grin that Aunt Mirana was enjoying herself as well, perhaps too much. Aunt Mirana rode before me, and led me down a long, wide corridor. At the end of the corridor was a big, steel door. I took this to be the dungeon. Aunt Mirana ran her mare straight through it, and the horse seemed not to notice.

_What a weak door_, I thought, pulling my stallion to a halt.

We waited until Aunt Mirana re-appeared. When she did, I was so happy to see that she had my father n the back of her mare, he was holding onto her. She halted before me.

"You're mother is not down there," she said, between crying and hissing. "Where is Iracebeth, Tarrant?" she asked him.

My heart sank when he looked into my eyes. "They took her from me," he said.

"Where, Father?" I asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Where did they take her?"

He sobbed, and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his brown tunic. "To the queen's chamber. Tis said that the queen has her shackled to the wall."

"Do not fret, Tarrant. When it comes to finding Iracebeth, Beth is a master," Aunt Mirana said. "Beth," she whispered at me. "Try you're best to bring her home, okay?"

"Aye," I replied.

She nodded, then, began galloping out of the castle.

I began riding down another long corridor, until I found a room with double doors. I jumped from my stallions back, and began striking the door with the vorpal sword. I felt strong, like a queen that could take down anything. Once again, my mother's life depended on me. When I pictured her in the back of my mind, I began striking harder.

"MOTHER!" I called.

A response was quickly returned. "BETH! Is that you?" I could hear my mother's voice from the other side of the door.

I struck the doors as hard as I could, they opened a bit. So, I raised my foot and kicked it open. I barged into the room. My mother was shackled by her ankles to a wall, just as father had predicted. She looked frightened; otherwise, she looked the same. I ran to her, and embraced her tightly.

"Oh, mother," I cried. "How I've missed you so."

"Beth," she said softly. "You came for me."

"A queen must always remain loyal to those she loves," I said proudly. "Now, I must free you." I held the vorpal sword above my meager head, and struck the shackles. They broke quickly, and I helped her to her feet. I walked her out to my horse.

"You rode your horse into the castle?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes," I said, hoisting her into the saddle. I would ride behind her.

Just then, someone cackled. I whirled around, vorpal sword ready, and stared into the face of the black queen.

"Just where do you think you are taking my slave?" she hissed. "She belongs to me."

I shook my head. I turned around. "GO!" I shouted to my mother. "Ride!"

"I shall not leave you," she replied.

I didn't care, I slapped the horse on the rumpus, and she took off. I faced the black queen, who drew her own sword. I knew that this was going to turn into something ugly.

"So, Beth, you claim yourself queen of Underland? You're nothing but a small child." She began cackling loudly.

"I may be young….but I'm strong enough to bring you down," I hissed, launching myself at her.

She reacted quickly, and our swords clashed. I landed on my feet. She cackled again. "Is that the extent of your power, little one?" I hissed between my teeth, and ran at her, clashing our swords again. I began to run, hoping she'd follow me somewhere where I could kill her. She did follow me. I ran down the corridor, and began sword fighting with her as I bound backwards toward the great hall.

As we entered the great hall, it had been evacuated for some time now. I leaped atop the table, still clashing swords with the ugliness before me. Once, I had managed to trip her, and ran. Truth be told, I had never taken a life before, and I was scared to now.

She got to her feet, and charged at me. As she went to strike, I fell flat on the floor. I had used the move Stayne had taught me. I got to my own feet, and began clashing against her sword with all of my might. She wouldn't budge. We backed into the courtyard. I noticed that everyone had fallen back across the drawbridge again.

Sweat poured from my forehead into my eyes, and they stung horribly. I noticed that she immediately stopped. I couldn't take anymore. I fell to my knees. She raised her sword above her head, and aimed for my chest. "Any last words, before I become the true queen?" she asked.

"Yeah," I hissed. "You shall never rule Underland. If you take away my life, you shall rue this moment very soon."

As she began to swing back to get a better stab, quickly did a spin, and tripped her. She fell hard upon the ground, and screamed. A random white horse ran towards me. It stopped about fifty feet to my left. Now, was my chance to get revenge. I held the vorpal sword above my head. She began laughing hysterically. "Any last words, Morissa?" I asked.

"Perhaps that big headed mother of yours will come to stop you. Then, when she does, I shall dispose of her, and send your head back to Salazen Grum wrapped in red velvet," she hissed. Just then, I noticed Aunt Mirana riding at a gallop towards us. What Morissa did next royally ticked me off. She reached under her cloak, revealed a dagger, and as Aunt Mirana rode by, Morissa sliced her across her side. Aunt Mirana screamed in pain, then, slumped forward into the saddle.

That was it, I through my sword onto the ground next to her. She acted quick, thinking I had surrendered, but I hadn't. As she jumped to her feet, she went to strike me. I drew my dagger, I ducked down into a crouch as she charged toward me. I drew back, and plunged the blade into her gullet, knocking her falling. She rolled onto the ground, and remained alive. I watched as Aunt Mirana's mare carried her across the drawbridge, to my mother.

I then noticed that the drawbridge was beginning to rise. As I ran toward the saddle-less white horse, an arm grabbed me. I turned around, and kicked Morissa in the face. She moaned, and fell dead.

I launched myself onto the bareback of the white horse and began riding toward the raising drawbridge. It was a small drawbridge, it was almost closed. I galloped, and successfully, jumped the gap between the sides, and landed upon the other side. As I was in mid air, everyone in my army gave a loud victory shout. I felt like a queen again.


	11. Decisions

As soon as I joined the others, a look of trust and loyalty crossed over their faces. I halted my white mount, and shifted myself upon its back. Besides the fact that I had a gaping hole in the skirt of my gown, and the fact that I was covered in a mixture of sweat, blood and dirt, I felt proud. I felt queenly toward my people. They had fought for me, and for my parents, and I was glad that they decided to help me. As far as I could see, everyone was accounted for. Except, Stark, was missing.

I approached Bernard on my white mount, and looked down upon him. "Where's Stark?" I asked. By the saddened look that fell upon his face, I knew that Stark had his life taken from him in the heat of battle. I shed a tear, but remained strong.

No one said a word, not even my mother; they just sat and looked at me dumbfounded.

I straightened my necklace and began to walk around the group of survivors.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Underland," I began. "What we have witnessed today will forever remain imprinted into our meager hearts. Now, I know some have lost their lives upon the battlefield. But, tis it not brave to die for your country? Tis it not brave to die for your Queen? Stark of Lowbottom clan was a vigorous soul, and he shall be deeply missed." Before continuing, I dismounted, and approached Bernard. "Take me to him," I whispered. He took my hand and led me to Stark.

The poor man had been thoroughly stabbed. He lay upon his back, dead in a pool of his own blood. A true warrior of Underland. I ordered him be buried. All the remnants of soldiers dug a deep grave, and peacefully lowered him into it. He then was covered and the grave was covered by many huge rocks. I found a Salazen Grum flag upon the ground. Quietly, as if no one else was present on the battlefield, I picked it up, and climbed atop the mountain of rocks. I stood, and faced the crowd. I raised the pole the flag was mounted on, and jabbed it between two rocks, so it flew in the wind.

I cleared my throat. "I, Beth of Crims, Queen of Underland, hereby acclaim that this day shall forever be known as Stark Fest, in honor of our brave warrior." And with that, I mounted my white mount.

No one said a word; we just began riding slowly towards home. I noticed that the soldiers marched with misty eyes, and all horses rode with their heads dangling. As we neared Witzend, a loud whine was heard. I whirled my mount around, and faced the survivors.

It was Aunt Mirana. She had fallen from her horse, and landed upon the ground, clutching her gaping slice. I was stupid and had forgotten about it. Mother quickly jumped from her horse, and dropped to her knees.

"She needs a physician," mother pleaded. "We must make haste!"

"No!" I said, riding up to her. "Put her up here, I shall go on ahead," I said.

Mother gave me a solemn look. "Beth," she whimpered, shaking her head. "Please, let me take her."

"No," I hissed. "I am queen and you shall do as I command. Besides, they need you here. I can get Aunt Mirana to Salazen Grum in a jiffy," I promised. Just then, Bernard quietly lifted a moaning Aunt Mirana before me in the saddle, I held onto her with dear life.

Mother got to her feet, and looked up upon me. "Beth, please, take good care of her. She's very special to me." She was not malicious, she was not unhappy, she was sad, just plain sad.

I reached down, and squeezed her hand. "I promise on the existence of Underland that I shall not let anything fall upon her," I stated.

She squeezed my and lightly in return, and her eyes got even mistier than they were before. "Alright, darling," she said. She backed away from my horse, and I galloped forward. As soon as we reached Salazen Grum, I halted my white mount, and dismounted. I lifted Aunt Mirana into my arms, and as I began making my way into the castle, she looked up at me. Her purplish, black eyes scanned my face. A trickling stream of blood ran from the corner of her mouth, and down the side of her face. I couldn't look down into her face, for it saddened me so.

"Beth," she whispered, as I carried her.

"I'm here, Aunt Mirana."

Later, after I had gotten Aunt Mirana in my chamber, on my bed, and left her into the hands of my most trusted physician, I waited quietly outside of the door. I had my back to the wall, my face turned towards the grand staircase. I had not wished to be present as the physician sewed her wound together; there was a lot of screaming though. I had heard news of the return of my red army, along with Bernard, who came directly to see me. According to Bernard, my father took my mother home to the windmill.

"He had to hold tightly to her, for she wanted to come visit Mirana," Bernard said, pacing before my chamber, his bow in his clutch. "I wanted to help her, you're majesty but, I thought it a foolish deed."

I leaned against the wall and sighed. "Tis foolish indeed."

Just then, the physician exited the chamber. "You're majesty," she said, curtsying.

"Will she be alright?" I asked hastily.

"It seems the White Mistress has recieved quite a festering wound. I fixed it up as best as I could, but, theres a slim chance she may not make it."

I looked the woman in her big, black eyes. "Excellent, you may take your leave now."

''Thank you, majesty," she muttered as she walked away.

Bernard and I entered the chamber. Aunt Mirana lay, sprawled about the bed, her white hair upon her shoulders. _Festering wound, indeed_, I thought. _Tis making her quite ill. _I advanced to the bed, never taking my eyes off of her. She lay asleep, her breathing very faint. The whole battle had caused this, and I felt it ad been my fault. I was thankful that it was all over, but it seemed that I needed my love ones near.

"You're majesty, if I may say a prayer on her behalf," Bernard asked. "I would be glad to do so."

I gestured toward her.

He set his bow on the ground, and knelt at her bedside. He folded his hands, and began to say a prayer from his tribe. As I watched him lament over the former White Queen-my beloved aunt Mirana- I decided then and there that this man would be my husband. Bernard, King of Underland. Now, that sounded nice.


	12. Marital Issues

Finally, the next weekend, after several months of getting to thoroughly know the man, I wed Bernard and took him as my husband. It was a beautiful wedding. My ladies and parents sure did a good job making sure that the wedding went smoothly. And, the night following the wedding went just as smooth. By the next morning, I had been ruined, and I felt as if half of my job as a queen had been finished, the second half, to bear an heir. This, I hoped, would not be too soon ahead.

The morning following the wedding, Bernard was crowned King of Underland, and he had taken the crown matrimonial. A document he had signed, taking half of my power for himself, and basically, leaving me almost powerless. It seemed to sadden me, for I liked being in charge.

The next day, he walked the castle, wearing his new crown and red velvet doublet. And I was sitting in the great hall, just aimlessly staring at the wall. I missed my parents. And, with my luck, my parents just so happened as to strode into the great hall shortly after that. I leaped from my chair, and embraced them both. They looked the same to me, and I was happy that something in my meager life never changed.

"Mother, Father," I greeted them happily. "Welcome!"

We all sat at the table, and I had one of my red knights bring us some tea. 

"So, Beth, Darling, tell me, how is married life?" Mother asked, sipping her tea. "Your king seems quite…..formal."

I slowly stirred my tea. "It's alright. I'm sad though, I miss you two so much."

Father grinned. "It's sometimes good to be sad over someone, because when you see them next, you can be happy. Then you'll always have something to look forward to being happy to."

I giggled, for I enjoyed my father's intelligence.

"So, how was your wedding night?" Mother asked.

I began laughing hysterically. "Do you really think that I'll share that with you? Mum, that's private!" I leaned over to the side of her head. "Wait till later, when Father is not around," I whispered.

She giggled. "There's my Beth."

I blushed, and went to my tea.

A bit later in the day, the king strode into the great hall. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my lovely parents-in-law," he said, embracing them both. I noticed my mother giving him a strange look. Perhaps she knew of something I didn't? "How are you both?" he asked them.

"Quite well," Father replied.

"Good," the king replied. "Darling, have you ordered the new gown material for yourself yet?" he asked me.

I perked up a bit. "Yes, darling, I have. I could use some more black kirtles."

Mother raised her brows after I had said this. I think that she was surprised that I still kept the classic "Red Queen" look around Salazen Grum. Only now there was a Red Queen and a Red King. She continued sipping her tea lightly, and scanning our faces as each one of us began to talk. Then, someone came to my mind: Mallymkun. I had no idea why, but I missed Mally more than anything. I hadn't seen her in about a year and I pondered often about what could've happened to her. For that mouse held a special place in my heart, and she always would. I missed all of my friends of the Outlands. I even went to the extreme of wondering if they still were alive. I even thought of Alice, and about how I hadn't seen her in six years. Perhaps I would have to send McTwisp up to invite her back down.

"Father?" I asked.

He raised his utterly large brows. "Yes, darling?"

"Have you any news of Mallymkun and the March Hare?" I asked.

He raised one brow, and looked to the corner of his eyes, clicking his tongue. "Ah, yes, I've got it! Thackery has moved into Marmoreal, and I have no idea where Mally is these days, I'm afraid. I love that mouse."

I lowered my head. Surely Mally was still alive, for, she was the noblest mouse to live under a blade; the mouse had skills when it came to swords. I surely would hate it if something had happened to her, and me not find out about it. As queen, I needed to know where my acquaintances were. And I had no idea. Some queen I make. I continued to sip my tea, while the king kissed my neck. Finally, I got sick of him doing such an adulterated thing before my parents. I pushed him away.

He leaned in close to me, and I felt his hot breath on the nape of my neck. "Visit my bed tonight, darling," he whispered.

I leaped from my chair. "How dare you speak of such a manner before my parents!" I hissed. I felt my cheeks get profoundly warm, and my mother looked at me with the remembrance of when she used to do that.

"Look at how red she is, Tarrant," mother said proudly. "She gets that from me."

I calmed down, and began breathing hard. I pivoted on my heel, and stormed from the great hall. I left everyone dumbfounded, and I headed for my croquet grounds. I advanced across the checkered grass tiles, and dropped to my knees before the bush the shape of my mother head, when she had been queen. I sat there, and just cried. Truth be told, I was beginning to regret marrying Bernard. He's a ruthless ruler! I heard the sound of mother calling for me.

"Beth?" she called. She ran up behind me, and dropped the hem of her skirt from her fists. "Beth," she whispered. She came to my side, knelt before me, and hugged me close. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked me.

"Mum," I began. "Did you ever regret marrying you king?" I asked.

She let me go, and looked at me solemnly. She smiled a bit. "Honey, are you having marital problems?" she asked.

I nodded. "It seems that he only wants me for nocturnal visits," I replied. "He is so awful when I disagree with him."

She began stroking my hair, as a mother should. I didn't care that I was queen, queens need their mothers. "To answer your question, yes, I did regret marrying my king, he was a greedy man. Well, I'm sure you know the rest," she admitted. "Perhaps I should have your father talk to him, maybe his Scottish half will scare the king into treating you right."

I wiped tears on my sleeve, and laughed. "I bet it would. I shall have daddy talk to him." It was strange that we had only been married three days, and he a king of only two, and I was already sick of him. "Mummy, did you kill your king because he visited Aunt Mirana?" I asked. I had always questioned that when I was in her court as a child.

She sat fully upon the ground, rather than kneeling. She patted the ground next to her. "Come here, darling, I shall tell you everything."

I sat next to her, while she explained to me her whole marriage to her king, and both carrying and having me shortly after she was crowned. "That is why I sent the jabberwocky to retrieve the crown, because I was heavy with you, and I didn't want to risk loosing you." She then told me how she met her king, about their wedding, and other things. "We constantly fought. Everything he did for the kingdom was ruthless. He even threatened my life many times. That is why I was the way I was six years ago, a bloody queen who loved beheading people." She touched the end of my nose with her finger. In Underland, touching the end of someone's nose with your index finger was a way of say "I love you." She got into more detail. "Darling, not only did I kill the king because he went behind my back, there was another reason."

I looked at her with solemn eyes. "What reason was that?" I asked.

"He wouldn't let me keep you," she whimpered. She wiped a single tear from her own eye. "He told me that I had to give you up if I wanted to remain queen. In my motherly sense, that was not an option. The day it happened, he took me on our balcony, and he told me that he had you confiscated from your nursemaid at the time, and had you placed into Overland with a replacement family."

"You ceased to believe it, did you not?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I knew better. I told him that he better not touch you, and then, well…."

"You pushed him off the balcony," I finished for her.

"Exactly! Beth, love is a hard thing, you just have to make sure that love is really what you want out of life. I did not want it- that's why my marriage failed- I wanted to rule Underland."

"I don't need love, for, you're the only love I need," I replied softly. "And daddy, to."

"That's right, Beth, and you should never forget that," she replied.

I helped her to her feet, and I thanked her. I pivoted on my heel, and turned my face at her. "Are you up for a game?" I asked.

She grinned. "Always."

I giggled, then, I began running as fast as I could. "You have to catch me first!" I laughed.

She then began to chase me. And for once in my life, mother and daughter began to play.


	13. Unexpected Thoughts and News

So, I ignored the king's awful temper and sharp tongue. I followed at his heels, as a queen must, and I answered every question. Mother and Father had stayed for a week, and left by flying upon Onyx, who I had lent to them. I had watched them go, but, was rushed to get back inside the castle. The king was in a hurry to get inside for lunch, and a little afternoon pleasure, which I wasn't happy to give him. I hated being an adult with him, for it was not romantic and too often; just a rat race. It continued until one night, when I refused him.

"No," I stated, turning my back away from him as we lay in our bed chamber. "Not tonight, I feel poorly."

He then suddenly grabbed my arm, and dug his nails into my skin. "I am king now, and you shall obey me," he spat.

I snatched my arm from his grip, and got to my feet. He ignored me. I slid on my furry red night shoes, and walked from my chamber. Wrapping my cloak around me, I walked toward the balcony above the execution yard, which was not in use anymore. I could remember once when we had two men executed here for exploiting my mother three years ago. It was the bloodiest thing I had ever done, but they sent the former Red Queen into turmoil. In the back of my mind, I could see their angered faces as the axe sliced through.

I shook my head, sending red tendrils into my face, onto my back, and vise-versa. I wanted to rid my life of those bad memories.

"Majesty," a voice whispered from behind me.

I turned, and looked into the face of my lady, Camille Windsor. She was wearing a white night slip and her black hair was matted. She had her hands folded, and they were resting on her thighs. "Majesty," she said again. "What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

I was overwrought, but I did not let the hint of it get out. "Nothing, Camille, just…go back to bed," I replied softly.

Instead of obeying me, she stepped out into the moonlight. Her shadows were half cast and she looked like a fairy queen. "Tis my duty to serve and comfort you're majesty, and hence, I cannot abandon my position," she replied, kneeling to me.

I turned to her. "Camille, you have been loyal all of these years. I could not expect you to do absolutely everything." She just stayed knelt, proving that she would not back down. I sighed, and slumped against the railing. I turned around, and tensed as I leant over the railing, looking into Underland. "I think I am with child," I finally admitted.

"Majesty," she gasped. "Can you be sure?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "It's just a feeling."

"Surely it's not true," she said, for she had heard me say things about being scared of having a child. "You're so young."

I sighed. "Surely not. Now, go to retire, you need the rest."

She got up, and curtsied again. "Yes, majesty."

As she left, I had a feeling that there was no child, and that it was just a thought. I was not ready for a child.

The next morning, I went for a ride, and was delayed because of a certainly monthly gift decided to appear all over my riding habit and saddle. After I had finished taking care of the problem, I was relieved, for only one reason.

There was no child.

And there wouldn't be one for a while, I hoped.

I found myself surrounded by nosy dukes and duchesses, and the king. Everything was "You're majesty this" or "You're majesty that." I was sick of it, and I began to regret marrying the king even more. I thought many times about what Mother had said in the garden, about killing her king for what she believed in. Many a day did I think this thoroughly through. It was until two fortnights later, that my life began looking up.

Mother flew to the castle early in the morning, alone, upon Onyx. I adored the way that she marched toward the castle in the fog, wearing her red cloak, hood up. I stood on my balcony above the drawbridge and watched her walk towards the entrance. When she noticed me, she stopped and looked up.

"Beth, my darling!" she greeted loudly.

I laughed because her loudness probably awoke half of the court and she did not seem to care. "I come bearing wonderful news!" she shouted.

I laughed harder, and watched as she power walked into the castle. I threw on my boots with the metal plates on the bottom, which made a lot of noise as I walked. I ran from my chamber, happily dancing as I did. My metal boots awoke even more people, and I didn't care in the slightest bit. I was queen, and if I wanted people up earlier, than so be it.

I met my mother in the throne room, and I hurled myself into her embrace. She was shivering from the cold. I embraced her warmly. It was about five in the morning and I was still in my night slip. I sat in my throne. "What is it, Mother?" I asked happily.

She folded her hands together, and pressed them against her bosom. "I am with child," she said proudly.

I sprung to my feet immediately. "Really?" I asked. I was twenty and the thought of having an infant sibling was odd, but, nevertheless, exciting. "I am so happy for you." I embraced her again. I couldn't help but smile, for four years ago I had asked her for no siblings, which no longer mattered to me. "When is the child expected?" I asked.

"In the late summer," she replied. "Your father is so thrilled."

"I can bet. Mother, I can't believe that you flew so far just to tell me this," I said. She looked flabbergasted. "But I'm glad you did." She perked up again, and I held her close to me. I noticed that she was crying.


	14. New Residents in Salazen Grum

**While I wrote this chapter, many thoughts whirled through my head. And it was also like I could hear Helena Bonham Carter's soft, deep, British voice saying the lines in the back of my head. I had a dream where I actually got to meet Iracebeth and Beth. I spent a whole night with them- nine hours- drinking tea, and laughing. Writing these books has been such a pleasure and I can't wait to fill my Fan fiction page with many other AiW stories. Just so you know, all three of these books are dedicated to Helena Bonham Carter, for portraying and creating such a loveable and misunderstood character. Thank you Helena, best of luck to you. XD!**

Mother went along spreading the news of the babe to be born throughout Underland. I was thrilled for her, I was, really. I just wished that my husband could see how wonderful the news was. During mealtimes, my mother was not allowed to attend, by the king's wishes. I sat at the table one night, listening him complain about nothing being right in his perspective.

"The woman is much too old to bear children," the king laughed, drinking from his goblet. Though he was ruthless, I still loved him.

"Darling, I think that it is necessary to Mother the love she truly needs at this time. I know her age will make her pregnancy and delivery hard," I explained, folding my hands in my lap. "She does not deserve such verbal abuse."

"Nonsense, sweetheart, Iracebeth should not be bearing children at all. At her age, delivering even the smallest babe would do her in," he replied, sipping from his goblet again. "The child should be destroyed."

I hated the way he was speaking against the countess of Crims. I had crowned her Countess of Crims the day previous, and my father faced the same fate as the Count of Crims. I promised to re-build Crims with a stronger structure and an immense army. I also sent many willing red knights to the abandoned Lockmaar Castle, and they cleaned it up. According to the leader of the whole act, Seamus, the castle smelled of a thousand rotting corpses and dead bodies lay everywhere. He even said that the Black Queen was still lying where I had killed her. When the army marched back to Salazen Grum, Seamus presented the Black Queen's crown on a red velvet pillow to me. I then had it cleaned, and had it put in a glass case in the throne room, where tourists could admire their defeat. I had decided this without the King's help, either.

After dinner, I went to visit mother in her chamber. She was sitting in her usual armchair before a crackling fire.

"Beth, I would like permission to move your father and I into Salazen Grum," she stated. "For, I fear that you need me here."

I nodded. "Permission has been granted," I replied. "Besides, you should be around here where there are physicians and midwives for the babe."

She nodded. "Quite right, dear."

I was sitting at her feet, and looking up at her. She grabbed my hand, and gently squeezed it. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm frightened," she admitted.

"About what?" I asked. She couldn't be afraid. "You are the bravest woman. I have never known a woman so brave to cut off so many heads," I bragged.

She looked down upon her small but conspicuous sign of pregnancy. "It's expected sooner than I thought. It has already quickened."

"I see," I replied. I sank lower on the floor. "Truth be told, I'm frightened as well."

"Why are you frightened?" she asked.

"Because I'm scared that I won't be your baby anymore," I replied. I could remember when I was in her court those many years ago. Those were the days; she was nicer to me than anyone else in her court. I had been differently treated. I believed that I was the only one she trusted, besides Stayne.

She held my face up so that I could look at her. "Oh, Beth," she practically cried. "You shall always be my baby."

"Always?" I asked.

"Always," she promised.

The next morning, Father walked to Salazen Grum, and went to my mother's chamber. He asked if I already heard the news, and I said I had. So, I gave him a kiss and escorted him to Mother's chamber. I noticed that his coat was beginning to rip, so therefore, I ordered him a new one. I loved my father so much. He loved me as much as he loved being a Hatter, which was a lot. He still makes me beautiful hats to match my gowns. But, my tiny red top hat which I wove through my curls is still my most favorite and cherished one. I always wear it to court meetings.

I rather enjoyed having my parents living in my residence again. I felt as if I had my own pair of therapists living in my own home. So, I began running to them for advice for my problems.

Throughout the next few fortnights, I spent most of my time with my mother. Father had a new love of going hunting with the King. They rode out often, and Mother was always glad to spend quality time with me. She started to show a little more but, not much. Once, we talked about the Jabberwocky, Stayne, Mally and Father's tea parties all in one hour.

"He made the best tea," Mother said.

We began laughing but, in the middle of her laugh, she stopped, and slumped back in her chair. "Ugh, god!" she moaned.

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned because I had never cared for an expecting woman before.

She grabbed my hand, and placed it against her swollen middle. Something within her stirred. "It likes the sound of your voice," she said. "Your sibling likes you."

I laughed, and withdrew my touch from her. I felt as if I was violating her in some strange way.

Father returned from his hunt, and the King and I rode out to the Outlands. I am ashamed to say that we did adulterated things under a tree in the darkest parts of the Tugely Wood. This is a memory that would haunt me forever. I did not believe in performing such tasks outsides of ones chamber. I knew that he would attempt again that night but, surprisingly he didn't. It seemed as if he only wanted me for my body and for the power that came with it. Was I lying to myself? I truly hope so.


	15. Unexpected Turmoil

Three weeks past by, and my father and the King continued to ride out, and I continued to sit with my mother. I visited her for a long time, hours sometimes. I was so happy to have a sibling on the way. One day I sat in her chamber, discussing names.

"I like Tallulah," Mother said.

"It's nice but, I like Rose for a girl," I replied. "Since you love roses and all."

"True. Though, it was easy naming you," she said. "You're named after me."

I loved my name. Beth. It was simple but, pretty. If only my name was Iracebeth, then, I truly would cherish it. I brought mother a tray of tea, and I walked with her in my croquet grounds. Salazen Grum had many courtyards, but the croquet ground was the biggest. For once, the king and I got along fine. There was no more demanding of things. Father must have talked to him that was the only explanation, it had to be. He still talked bad about Mother but, he seems to love Father. If only I could get him to come to like Mother, my life would be just swell then.

One day, I sat in the throne room alone, I had my crown on, and I was wearing a navy blue and crimson red gown. I was finding that many colors matched well with red, besides just black. I had no idea why I was alone, had dismissed my courtiers and it was silent. I just sat looking around the room. I was just waiting for someone to come bursting through the door.

I was surprised one day to see my mother's former knave, Ilosovic Stayne, charge into my throne room. I gasped.

"My god!" I shouted happily. "Ilosovic Stayne!"

He unsheathed his sword, put the tip to the ground, and knelt to me, holding the hilt. "Majesty," he said. "I come in great peace."

"Rise, brave Knave," I said. "Come forth."

He approached me smoothly, and kissed my offered hand. "Tell me, majesty. How is your mother?" he asked.

I was so surprised that he asked about her, and I was happy to give him an answer. "She's lovely."

"I hear she expects a child," he said.

"It's true," I said. I had missed my friend, even though he had done some things that upset me, I loved the man too much to hurt him. He had laid his life down for me many times when I was a small child. Mother had told me that he had saved me from her king. She had told me that her king was off his rocker, and he went after me with a dagger, and I was only three months old. Luckily, Stayne had picked me up from my cradle, held me in one arm, and had his sword in the other. He saved my life, and my mother's happiness, and I owed him for that.

"What is it, Ilosovic?" I asked.

"I would like a position in your court as a red knight," he said nobly.

I stood from my throne. "Surely you don't want to be just a knight," I said. I then held a ball that evening, and dubbed him my lord protector and my master at arms. He was so happy when I dubbed him.

Things in Salazen Grum were running so smooth for a fortnight after that, until one evening, my lady, Camille Windsor, rushed into the throne room.

"My lady, your mother requires your assistance."

She was calm. So, I was calm going to mother's chamber. Father followed me, and we entered together. She was alright. Father then left to bathe, and I was left alone with her. I sat at her feet, like always.

"What is it mother?" I asked. I was very concerned for her health.

"I suffer pains," she simply said.

"Labor pains?" I asked, curious.

"No, something else. A pain that you never caused," she pointed out. "Help me up, darling."

So I did, and she bade me let go. So I did, and she slowly made her way to her bed. "I need a warm cloth," she said.

I quickly rushed to her chamber to grab a warm cloth for her neck. As the cloth just began getting warm, a loud blood curdling scream was heard. As a push-button reaction, I ran into her bed chamber. Mother was upon the floor, clutching her swollen middle, hyperventilating. I quickly rushed to her side.

"What is it?" I cried.

Her eyes were big, and a look of pain was on her face. She reached up her gown, and brushed her leg. She slowly revealed it. Her hand was drenched with blood. I knew it, and I was scared now.

Mother had lost her child.

"My child!" she cried. "My child!"

I held her close. She buried her face in my skirt, taking fists full of the velvet, and she screamed. 

"SOMEONE HELP!" I cried.


	16. Healing Iracebeth

**I wrote this chapter while listening to "Your Body is a Wonderland." It's a wonderful song, and it reminds me of the love that Tarrant and Iracebeth bear for one another. **

I immediately summoned every physician and midwife in the kingdom. I could not stand to see them remove the dead child from her, so I stayed in the hallway. They had put her out, and did the dirty work. I leaned against the wall outside of her chamber, and I was crying onto my sleeve. By the time the physicians exited the room, my eyes were so puffy that they ached. I wish that my father was here. He had gone out riding with the King.

"Madam," a physician said, as she exited the room.

"Yes?"

"Iracebeth will be sore for quite the while. She will recover. I knew that a woman at her age couldn't successfully carry a child. Good night, madam," she said, walking away.

A nurse carrying the dead child in a towel exited after. I asked to see my sibling. It was a girl, a perfectly formed girl. "Oh," I gasped. "You were beautiful."

"I'm sorry ma'am," she said, leaving me saddened behind her.

Mother's little Rose was dead; almost carried to full term.

I wiped my eyes on my dress. I entered mother's bad chamber. She was sprawled all over her bed. They had taken out her hairpins; her hair was all over her pillows. She was still unconscious. I knelt before her bed, folded my hands, and prayed, I then began singing the Lobster Quadrille quietly to myself. I bathed her face with warm water, and I found myself constantly praying that she would wake soon, for I already knew she'd live.

Then, finally, after a long night, she finally awoke at noontide the next day. Her first sign of returning consciousness was loud coughing, and vomiting blood. I felt responsible, and cleaned up the mess.

"Beth," she whispered. I had been wiping her face with a warm cloth when she did this. "The baby," she whispered.

"I know, mummy," I whispered back, stroking her cheek with the back of my hand. She didn't say so but, I could tell that it comforted her. "She was beautiful."

"My little Rose," she whispered, beginning to softly weep. "I never knew you but, I shall always love you." She grasped my hand. "Stay with me, Beth."

"Of course, Mother."

I hated seeing her like this; it made me want to kill someone. I spent almost a whole week with her, until she seemed to get over it. Slowly, she began getting up and walking short distances. She had lost a lot of blood. I stayed with her as long as I could, until the King recommended that I slowly tear myself away from her. He was right, I couldn't be with her all the time, she understood this, and I didn't. So, I slowly tore myself from her. I began attending Sunday mass again, and eating meals. And finally, after two months, she was back to normal, though, I noticed a big change in her. She was no longer feisty.

I sat at dinner one night, and she and Father joined us. Everything seemed so happy. I had Squimberry tarts and tadpoles on toast made especially for her. She enjoyed them; I could tell this by how she stuffed herself. After dinner, she summoned me to her chamber again. I found her standing on her balcony, hands folded before her, looking over Salazen Grum.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed. "Getting old, that's all."

I stood next to her on the balcony. "I'm sorry, Mum. I knew how much you wanted Rose."

She pushed a loose curl behind her ear. "It's alright, it happens. After all, I still have you."

"And you shall always have me."

"I'm not so sure," she replied.

"What? Why?" I asked. Now, she was scaring me again.

"I'm older, Beth, you know that. I may die soon. We never know. It will happen no matter what."

I nodded. "Yes, it will happen one day. But it doesn't have to be soon."

"I know, Darling. I just want you to be prepared, should the worst come."

I bade her good night with a kiss, and headed off to my own chamber for bed.

The next day, everything was normal, except Mother slept in all day. She deserved it. It wasn't until noontide when I knew that something was truly wrong. I was sitting in the throne room, and Lady Windsor burst through the doors.

"Madam!" she cried.

"Camille, what is it?" I asked. The King jumped to his feet next to me.

"It's your mother, she's gone!"

I gasped, and looked into her worried face. "And Father?"

"He doesn't know where she is either."

I knew exactly what to do. I turned toward the open doors, and cried the only name that could help me find her. "STAYNE!"


	17. Iracebeth's Foolish Act

**Sorry if this one is a little on the short side. It's all winding up now, almost the end, a few more intense chapters, I promise! **

Stayne burst through the doors, and ran to me. "Majesty, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

I looked him in his one eye, and I knew that somehow, he had the power to find her. Not me, not Father, not the King, but him. "Gather my army. The countess of Crims is missing!" I ordered.

He clutched a fist to his chest. "Iracebeth, oh lord!" He turned, and bolted.

I didn't bother changing or grabbing the vorpal sword or anything. I was panicking, and it was awful.

"Darling, are you alright?" the King asked me.

I turned to him. "Bernard, we need to bring her home. Or else…," I trailed.

"Or else what?"

"It may be too late."

He grasped my shoulders. "Have you any idea where she could have gone?" he asked.

I withdrew from his grasp, and began pacing, my hands held before me, trembling them. I thought of every single place in Underland. I considered every single one as well. I needed a vision right now. I closed my eyelids tightly, hoping to receive even the smallest glimpse of where she could be. And finally, I saw it. I saw the rapids of the river that ran through the Outlands, and that ran into the forest. There was a huge boulder hanging over the water. I turned to the king.

"Well?" he asked, holding me. "Where did she go?"

"Have your man fetch Onyx, she's at the Red River," I replied.

He quirked a brow. "Why on earth would she go there?" he asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps to…..." I trailed again. I suddenly remembered our conversation from the night previous.

"_I just want you to be prepared, should the worst come," Mother said. "Should my life come to an end soon..." _

I gasped loudly. I dropped to my knees and screamed orders at everyone around me. Would my mother consider killing herself? Surely not! She loved me too much, or did she? I had to answer so many questions in such little time. I ordered Lady Windsor to fetch the Vorpal sword. The King got me to my feet, and held me as I cried.

"Shhh, Beth. I'm here, we'll bring her home, I promise." He turned to his men. "Why are you all just standing there? FETCH THE FLUTTLEWOCKY AND SADDLE MY SHIRE! GO NOW!" he hissed. He walked me to the front lobby, where I received the vorpal sword, and walked out to the army before the castle. On the drawbridge, Stayne was mounted on a black warhorse, so was Father. He clutched the reins of the King's horse. The King mounted, and I mounted Onyx. There was no time to loose. We had to save her quickly, or else my life would be ruined.

I flew quickly, with about four horses and one hundred red knights galloping under me. As we reached Red River, I dismounted, and ran, sword drawn. Sure enough, there was mother. She was atop the boulder, standing above the rapids. She was barefoot, and her hair was down. The wind tossed her crimson curls everywhere, including in her face. She looked like a goddess. I was lucky that she hadn't done the deed yet.

"MOTHER!" I cried.

"Beth," she cried back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you! Please, Mum, there must be another way!" I cried up to her.

"No! There isn't. I WANT TO DIE! CAN"T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME BE?" she shouted. "I WANT TO GO TO HELL IN A HAND BASKET!"

And then, she did the stupidest thing. She jumped.


	18. Saving Iracebeth

I watched, practically screaming, as my mother fell toward the water. And when she finally did, a loud splash was heard as she plunged into the blue water. I dropped the vorpal sword at my feet, and ran to the river edge. Stayne, the King, and Father dismounted their horses. I was surprised to see that each of them was suppressing tears, except Father released them. As I watched for Mother, I saw nothing at first. Then, she came to the surface, flailing around and coughing, and I knew that she regretted jumping. I did what was most brave. I ran along the bank.

There was a rock, which hung over the river. I took it, and I dove into the water. At first, all I saw was black. It took me a moment to realize that my eyes were closed. I opened them, and I could see the surface. Instantly, I began kicking and clawing, fighting my way for air. I burst into open air, and gasped. The rapid began carrying me away. I began treading water, and I swam in circles, looking for Mother's bulbous head. I finally caught it, down stream. I began stroking as hard as I could, shoving myself through immense waves.

I noticed Stayne on a horse, racing down the river bank at a gallop. The King and Father were behind him. They didn't matter, Mother had to live. I needed her. My red tendrils stuck to the back of my neck, and it was very cold water. My skin was even paler than it had ever been. I began swimming toward Mother, who was much closer now. The rapids sped up, and I had an awful time keeping up to her. Luckily, down stream a ways, she clutched onto a rock. I noticed her holding on for dear life.

When I finally got to her, I managed to clutch onto the same rock. She was rather frightened, for I knew that she couldn't swim well. I held tightly on, as I grabbed onto her with one arm.

"BETH!" she finally shrieked.

"Mummy, grab hold," I said, motioning her to grab onto me. She did so, and I clung to the rock as if I was five feet from my death. I literally was, because there was a huge waterfall about ten feet away from us. No one could survive that fall, not even me. Mother gripped me tightly. I noticed a low tree branch hanging over the water. A shallow dipped bank was behind it.

Now was the time for action.

"Hold on tightly," I told her.

With one free arm, I reached over many waves, and grabbed onto the tree branch. I hoisted us both up onto the bank, I did this hastily because I felt Mother's grip on me slipping. I dragged us both onto the shore, and Mother released her grasp on me. Her feet remained in the water but, her body was safely in the sand. I crawled to her, and set a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, and finally clutched onto me, and cried into my soaked gown.

Stayne pulled his mount to a skidding halt, and he made no effort in jumping from his stallion. He came to us, and wrapped a warm embrace around us. Father ran towards us screaming, "RACIE!"

"Oh, Tarrant!" Mother cried. She hugged him. I watched in utter bliss the love they had for one another. I loved them both, nothing would change that. Stayne took off his cloak, and wrapped it around me.

"Thank you, Stayne," I said.

"Majesty, you were quite brave," he bragged.

"Why, thank you, Stayne."

Onyx approached me, and nuzzled the back of my neck. "Good girl," I praised.

I had made everyone in Underland proud of their queen this day. I felt less queenly but, more brave than ever before. I guess that I really did have something to rule for. It was them, my parents, Stayne, the Red Knights, the King, everyone.


	19. Iracebeth No More

**Sad chapter. I must admit that I was bawling as I wrote this chapter. I cried at school even. Good luck, everyone. **

The fly back to Salazen Grum was brutal. I was soaked to the bone and I practically froze my pretty face off. I clung to the back of Onyx's neck as we flew. I trusted her to take me home, for she knew the way without my help. When we were on the ground by the drawbridge, I slid off, and pulled Stayne's cloak around me more. Onyx then walked herself back to the stables, leaped the paddock fence, and began grazing with the other horses. I had to admit that I admire that animal, for she had her freedom to come and go as she pleased, and she never left.

"You're majesty!" Camille called, running towards me. "You have saved the Countess of Crims."

I nodded. "Yes, I have. No one shall have permission to enter her chamber tonight. Only the King, Father and I are allowed."

Camille raised a brow. "Not even the Lord Protector?" she asked.

"Alright, you and Stayne, no one else!" I warned. "All else are prohibited."

"Yes, Majesty," she said, curtsying.

"Good. Now, aid my mother to her chamber. See that she gets a bath, warm clothes, and something hot to eat," I ordered. "I shall do the same for myself, then, meet you in her chamber."

"Yes, Majesty."

I watched as she, Stayne, and Father rushed Mother to her chamber. I followed them, but split off into my own chamber. I drew myself a bath, and enjoyed the hot water. I actually could wriggle my toes again. After my long bath, I dressed myself in the heaviest gown I owned, and headed for Mother's chamber. She was in her bed, sleeping, covered with about twenty blankets, and she was still shivering. Father was asleep in the armchair before the fire, his hat still on. I climbed into bed next to Mother, and held her tightly, hoping to warm her. I myself began slowly drifting off to sleep.

When I awoke, Mother was awake, and so was Father. Mother had sat up, and my head was in her lap. I opened my eyes slightly, but, they did not notice that I had awoken.

"I can't we believe that we created this," Mother said to Father, stroking my head. "Her childhood went so fast. She is queen now, and that's where she belongs."

They were talking- practically bragging- about me. I closed my eyes, and just listened.

"Where has the time all gone?" Father asked. "I'm sorry about Rose dear. She would have been ravishing. Just like you, you mysterious creature," he said, seductively.

"That's no matter any more. We have Beth. And we can't just give up on her knowing that we lost another child. She's still with us."

"You're right dearest," he replied.

I enjoyed listening.

The next morning, I awoke rather late, for swimming through lighting-speed river rapids had tired me out. When Camille entered my chamber, bidding me to get up, I quickly dressed myself and went to my Mother's chamber. By the time I arrived, Camille was on her knees, praying.

"What is it?" I asked her hastily.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "It's your mother. She has fallen ill," she cried.

I gasped. NOT AGAIN! "How bad is it?" I asked.

Her eyes sprung tears, and I took that as a bad sign. I burst into her chamber. Surely enough, there was Mother, practically dying in her bed. Her face was the palest it had ever been. She was having trouble breathing, and I could tell. Every now and then, she had a coughing attack. She disposed mucus from her moth and nose. The Red River had made yet another person ill. I sat next to her in an armchair, taking excellent care of her and watching over her closely.

It went on for days. She never got better. Somehow, I knew she would not last.

As I sat at her bedside, she looked at me.

"Beth," she whispered.

"Yes, Mother?" I whispered back. I began crying, for her condition had wilted her awfully. First loosing a child, attempting suicide, and now deathly illness, what next?

"I fear that my life is near the end," she quietly struggled to say. I was glad that I could least understand her.

"No, Mum. You're going to get better, and you're going to die very old, do you hear me?" I said, in a half-order, half-question.

She scoffed lightly. "Darling, I can't be with you forever." She slowly reached up, and ran a finger down my cheek. Oh, how fragile she had become. My eyes sprung tears faster now. She reached under the collar of her gown, made a pulling motion, and placed something gold in my hand. Why, it was a golden heart-shaped locket, embedded with ruby hearts. In fancy scripture, a name was carved. Iracebeth, that's what it said. "Take this. Should it never leave your person, I will always be with you."

I cried even harder. "Mum…," I trailed.

"No," she said. "Open it."

I did as she asked. Inside was a picture of her as a young queen, just before Alice had slain the Jabberwocky. On the other side, a piece of her hair was glued. My eyes were so wet they ached by now. "I promise that this token of your love shall never leave my person."

She looked into my eyes. I could tell that she was not afraid. "Good," she whispered. "I love you, Beth Rose Hightop, my beautiful daughter and Red Queen of Underland, and I always will."

She averted her gaze to the balcony. The double doors were open, and the wind blew the red curtains. "Goodbye, my sweet, sweet Underland," she whispered Her eyes closed. I laid my chin I her hair. It was no use.

She was gone.

I held onto her for dear life.

I stayed with her until I couldn't take it anymore. I leaped to my feet, and bolted through the castle. I burst through two double doors. My hair from my pins. I dropped to my knees before the giant bush shaped like my Mother's head, and screamed, "NOOOOOO!"


	20. A Royal Funeral

**I was not happy writing the last chapter. But, it was necessary. I vow to not be happy writing the chapter either; it's time to put Iracebeth to her eternal rest. Thanks for crying with me. **

As chief mourner and as queen, I was required to stay with my mother's casket as people from all over Underland came to pay their due respects. The casket was red and black; I knew that that's what she would have wanted. After her mast breath, I had run to the croquet ground. I then had run into the castle, and fell into Stayne's arms. The King was nowhere around. Father closed himself in Mother's chamber with her corpse for hours. Stayne had held me for quite a while. I had screamed so much that my voice was lost before the day was out.

Iracebeth of Crims, the sweetest and noblest woman to rule Underland had given her life to hypothermia. My physicians wanted to do an autopsy. The King gave them permission, and I did not wish him to. He said that we could know how she died. I took no part in it. I was either lamenting in my bed, or crying into Stayne or Camille's arms.

Aunt Mirana was the first one out of Salazen Grum to know. She came, and we collapsed into one another's arms. She had brought Mally, McTwisp, and the March Hare with her. I missed Mally, McTwisp and the March Hare so much that I wouldn't let go of them.

I was dressed in a black velvet gown, my mourning gown. Everyone in the kingdom was required to wear black, and they did so, even Aunt Mirana. Stayne changed his eye patch for his black one.

"I'm sorry, you're Majesty," Mally said.

"It's not your fault. It's the fault of that damn Red River," I hissed.

All of my friends paid there condolences to my Father and I. When the time for the funeral came around, I was to give a speech for my Mother. My Father, Stayne, the King and two Red Knights carried the casket to the burial sight, in the Red Cemetery. I could see the cemetery from my balcony, so I could check upon her. There was a wooden stage set up for me. I climbed before everyone in Underland, and cleared my throat. Every single person was choking on their own tears, even Stayne.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Animals of the court," I began, "we are all here to witness the proper burial for the former Red Queen, Iracebeth of Crims. Iracebeth was not just the Red Queen to us; she was a friend. And no matter what she did, we all have to appreciate her in some way. She was my beloved Mother. I loved this woman with all of my heart, and there was nothing I denied her," I said, suppressing tear flow, and gesturing toward the casket. "I watched her life slip from her. That's a hard thing to do, even as Queen. Please, for my sake, for the sake of yourselves, and for the sake of Underland, please, remember her for her good actions."

I almost could hear her _off with their head_ in the back of my mind.

One by one, every citizen of Underland set a single red rose on her casket, and whispered something to her, as if she were still alive. When it was my turn, I placed a whole bouquet of roses atop the casket. My Father, Stayne, Mally, McTwisp, the March Hare and I all stepped up to the stage. We sang songs from the Outlands. I then finished my speech, and they lowered her into the ground, and let it be done with.

I asked my Father to stay permanently, and he agreed. Aunt Mirana agreed to stay for a couple of days, then, she would return to Marmoreal. I dubbed her Countess of Marmoreal on my spare time that day.

Later that night, in my chamber, I had an awful time staying asleep. Images of my mother ran through my mind. I awoke gasping, and I found out that the King had left bed. My chamber was dark and I scanned it.

When suddenly, a voice whispered my name. "Beth," it whispered.

I narrowed my eyes in the corner. Suddenly, the double doors to my balcony flew open, and a white figure slowly entered my chamber. It had a big head and a cloak. I gasped, it was the ghost of my mother. She looked beautiful. Her body was a translucent white, and she appeared to be floating, though she was actually walking. She had come to see me!

"Mum," I whispered.

She approached my bedside. I had an urge to kiss her cheek but, I couldn't, for she was a spirit now, forever in my heart.

"He murdered me, Beth," her ghostly figure cried. "He murdered me."

"Who?" I asked her, getting up to my feet, and standing before her figure.

"He twied to kill me!" she hissed.

"Who, Mother. WHO?" I shouted.

Just then, the chamber doors opened. I watched as my mother disappeared into thin air, and I was saddened. I turned, and faced the King.

"What is it, dear?" he asked.

"She was here, darling," I replied.

He quirked a brow. "Who?"

"My mum. It was so strange; she told me that someone murdered her."

He scoffed. "That's impossible. The physicians said that she died from hypothermia." He kissed my cheek. "I must get back to signing document involving your Aunts dubbing. Get some rest," he said from the doorway, then, fleeing.

As I lay in bed, I thought it all through. There was no way that hypothermia could've gotten her. Hypothermia kills instantly. I turned on my side, and stared at the open doors. I left them open, in case she wanted to return. "Come back," I whispered. It was no use, she wouldn't come back to see me.


	21. Beths New Talents

**Will Beth ever get over her Mother? 'll see. But, just so you know, I made Stayne a young man in my stories. He was much younger than Iracebeth. XD. R.I.P Iracebeth, we all love you and you shall always remain in our hearts. **

A whole month passed by and I still didn't get over my mother. Her memory haunted me so. I spent most of my time on the hill, within the iron gates of the Red Cemetery, just staring down upon the castle. It seemed as if I was waiting for my mother to walk across the drawbridge.

But she never came. No one did.

Though my heart wrung for her, whenever I was at her grave, I felt as if she never left me. A normal day, now, consisted of me eating breakfast, and heading up to the hill. I found myself a new hobby. I liked to draw and paint. As a queen, having artistic abilities was phenomenal. Most queens only knew how to sit on their butts and e beautiful. Unlike me, they sit within the castle walls all day.

I had a red, hard-cover book with blank paper in it. I drew pictures of my mother, my horses, Stayne, Father, and practically everyone else in the court. I even drew a descent picture of the king. I would draw them, and paint in the lines. Within my chamber, there were millions of pictures hung in special red frames. I was happy that the king enjoyed my newfound talent.

I also learned to play piano. I had found out from Camille that there was an old piano in the highest tower of the castle. She had handed me an iron key, and led me to the stairwell.

"Here you are, majesty," she said.

"Thank you, Camille," I replied quietly.

I ascended quickly. When a huge iron door blocked me from going any further, I stopped and unlocked it. It was a big tower. It reminded me of a bell tower. The whole room was filled with glassless windows, and you could see the whole kingdom. In the middle of the room, was a huge object covered with a linen bed sheet. I grabbed a corner, and yanked it off. As the material fell gracefully to the floor, I found myself looking at the most beautiful piano in all of Underland. It was midday of course, the light made it even more brilliant.

It was crimson red, with black hearts etched into the wood. The keys were still shiny, and as I played, I found it still to be in tune. Here, is another place where I spent most of my time. I played during rain or shine. I played for my kingdom.

One morning, after awakening, I was ready to go play, when the king stopped me. He grabbed my arm and whirled me so he could look into my eyes. "No, Beth, not today. Come, there are things we must discuss."

He took me to the great hall, where the table was full of dukes. All men, I was the only woman. Why, he didn't want to talk to me at all. I just sat around and listened to their awful jests. The conversation was of Underland, which moved onto my Mother and how big her head was. It then festered and putrefied into a jest-fest of mocking my parents, and my Aunt Mirana. I had enough. I sprang from my chair, slamming my hands on the table.

"STOP!" I hissed. "That's enough."

And with that, I stormed from the great hall. The king stormed behind me, shouting cursed things at my back. He grabbed my arm, and practically lifted me off my feet, just to look at me.

"Where do you think you are going, Beth?" he asked.

"To visit my father!" I hissed.

"No you are not. You are going to love me in our bed."

_That's what you think! _I spit on him right in the face. He released me, and I began running. All was alright, until I slipped and fell. The king came up behind me. There was a table with a vase of roses on it. He threw me on the table. Glass from the now broken vase sliced my wrists. The king grabbed the laces on the back of my dress, and pulled them until I could breathe no longer.

Luckily, I had enough breath to scream. "STAYNE!" I called. "Oh, STAYNE HELP ME!"

Stayne came running into the corridor. When he saw what was going on, he drew his sword, and placed it against the king's shoulder blade. "You hold your peace, sir!" Stayne hissed. "Remove your hands from my queen."

The king dropped me, and I fell hardly to the floor.

The king made a loud growling noise, and stormed back into the great hall.

I lay on the stone floor, my wrists stinging and bleeding, practically hyperventilating. Stayne knelt next to me, and picked me up in his arms. As a man of only twenty six, he was one of my heroes. He held me close to his chest, as he carried me to my chamber. He set me on my bed, and set to work. I lay propped on pillows on my bed. Stayne got a needle and some threat, and a dagger, and began examining the slices on my wrists. One by one, with the dagger, he picked out the pieces of glass. He then began sewing the wounds shut. It was funny, I didn't notice the pain at all as the needle entered my skin. I was too focused on Stayne's concentrated face.

"There you go, majesty," he said, slicing the remnants of thread from the needle, and tying it. "Your wrists shall heal slowly but, they'll heal nonetheless. It will be about three months before you can get the stitches removed."

"Thank you, Stayne," I whispered as he left me to rest.

I didn't even consort with the king for weeks after that incident. He came to me one day, apologizing. It wasn't easy, but I was forced to accept his apology. After all, he was my husband. So I took him back, and everything went as it had before. It wasn't until one day, that I found out the truth, that I was actually mad enough to kill.


	22. The Truth Revealed

Lately, it seems as if I cannot stop thinking about Stayne. He was only six years older than I. I guessed that my mother liked having younger guys around her. Stayne was my only visitor as I sat, in my bed, trying to recover from my sliced wrists. He came every day, claiming that he would not let the king lay a mere finger on me while I recovered.

"Majesty, I am most proud to lay my life down for you," he had said.

I hardly ever left the castle again. I felt that I was imprisoned within the walls, and tormented by the king. When I wasn't lying in bed, just waiting for Mother to return, I was in the rocking chair on the balcony, drawing pictures of the landscapes. Underland- my Underland and not the king's Underland, either. I drew every day until my book was filled. Sometimes, Stayne would sit on the railing of the balcony, and watch me draw and paint my heart away. I was obsessed with drawing pictures of ghostly figures of my mother, like the one that had came into my chamber. I had become obsessed with apparitions.

As I sat in my chamber one day, Stayne admitted that he had a feeling of wanting me near. Could I love this man?

After my wrists were healed, I began my normal, queenly activities. One sunny morning, I felt like playing croquet. I quickly threw on a gown of black and red velvet, and went to break fast. The king sat at the head of the table, drinking wine.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show her ugly face," he spat. If Mother were here to hear him say such things, she'd have smacked him. "As if we haven't seen nearly enough of it at all," he muttered.

I was the more adult person and ignored him. I just ate, and advanced to play croquet with Stayne.

Days rolled by and now that I was healed; I was searching for answers for the cause of my mother's death. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks, and still no evident cause. I was about ready to vive up, when I sat in my old red nursery, admiring my cute baby clothes and tinker toys, when Camille came into my presence, panting. She knelt at my feet, and I greeted her.

"Majesty, your physicians have finally found the cause of death of the Countess of Crims," she exclaimed. I knew that she was honored to deliver the news to me.

"What is it! How was Mother killed?" I asked hastily.

"The physicians have found traces of Arsenic in her blood. She's been poisoned!"

I gasped, and dropped the doll I had been fiddling with. I looked at her, angrily. "Camille, where is the Lord of Crims?" I asked, quirking my brows.

"I believe he has gone out hunting."

"With the king?" I asked.

"No. The king is in his chambers on the balcony."

I chewed my bottom lip in anger, and smacked my lips. "Camille, I am going to visit the king, none shall follow," I hissed, stepping from the room.

"Yes, Majesty."

I stormed through the castle- my castle- maliciously angered. I was about ready to "Off with his head" someone. I was silent as I made my way up the grad staircase to my marriage chambers. Only the sound of my boots stomping heavily upon the stone floor could be heard. I burst into the chambers, and not let my anger be visible. The king was pacing on the balcony.

"Hello, dear," I said. I wanted him to despise my "happiness."

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"Good news, the physicians have discovered that someone has poisoned Mother," I informed him.

He grunted. "No wonder, the woman was a nuisance to the kingdom. Perhaps that Stayne did it."

I stomped my foot. "Stayne has nothing to do with this, so just, leave him out!" I hissed. "He is a good, kind, Lord Protector and he has laid his life down for both me and my mother before me," I explained. I had a feeling that he would crack. Especially under female pressure. I felt like digging my nails into his face.

He giggled. "The man is nothing but a lazy bum with an eye patch who covets you."

Oh, now he was going to get it. Sure, four years ago, Stayne had tried to seduce me. He recently moved back to Salazen Grum a rather changed man. I guess that four years of roughing it in the Outlands can really change a person. None of that mattered now, at this moment. I focused hard on the fact that he murdered my mother. I know he did.

He got a goblet that was sitting on the railing near him, and chugged wine from it. "Now, either make love to me, or go to your chores, Princess," he teased.

He was making me so mad that I almost cried.

"Awww, what's wrong, dawling, do you miss your mummy? I'm so sorry that someone took her from you," he cried, in a horrible, taunting baby-mock voice. How I wanted to beat him. He then did a small dance, and began to imitate Mother. "Oh, how much I love my daughter, Beth! She's so beautiful and kind that I should just give up my throne to her, and make her dreams come twue!" He giggled. "God, your Mother was a bitch. I'm glad she and her big head are gone from my sight."

I just stood there, and reddened my face, just like Mother. I could hear her voice in the back of my mind. _"I love you, Beth, and I always will... Off with his head…He twied to kill me... He murdered me, Beth; stop him before it's too late." _I watched with teary eyes as he pranced around the balcony- my balcony- mocking my mother.

"ADMIT IT, YOU SON OF A JABBERWOCKY! ADMIT THAT YOU MURDERD MY MOTHER SO YOU COULD HAVE HER POWER!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

He giggled some more. "Alright, I admit it, I murdered your stupid…..big headed…..ugly….MOTHER!" he shouted at me. "And you know what; I have never done anything so important to this kingdom." He laughed evilly, and groped under his tunic, revealing a bejeweled dagger. He began slowly advancing toward me, step by step. "Now, dawling. Now that you know my secret, you must be killed."

I wailed loudly. I began backing up, until my back was pressed against the wall. "STOP! I will have you arrested. OFF WITH YOUR," I trailed.

"Now, now, now, we don't want it to end this way, do we?" he hissed. "But, it must be done. Face it, Beth Rose Hightop, your family is done ruling Underland, now it's my turn." He raised the dagger over his head.

But, just as he went to strike, something shoved me to the floor, and a loud moan was heard. I turned onto my back, to see that my father had shoved me from the king's aim, and had taken the dagger himself. I grabbed onto his sleeve. 

"Daddy!" I cried. My eyes began to tear again. He was about dead.

"Beth," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I had no choice. At least I can protect both you and your Mother," he whispered. He kissed my head one last time. "I love you, Beth. You're Mother and I shall look down upon you from the castle in the sky."

I tensed. As I watched the last life drain from my one living parent, my eyes began to burn.

The king laughed loudly.

I stayed as I was, for one moment, then, I slowly began to rise. I walked past the king, hiding my sadness from his ugly face, and out onto the balcony. He advanced towards me again, with no weapon but his hand ready to smack me. As I stood, watching my parent's assassin close in on me, I could only help but replay my life in my head. Mother…..Father….Mally…..Aunt Mirana…..Alice... The Jabberwocky…..The Red Queen…. The White Queen…..Stayne…Snatch….Um….The Vorpal Sword, it was all playing through my head. It was just like Mother had done. Everything I did from then on, I did in honor of her and my father. I opened my eyes, and I could tell that they burned the vibrant red which I had inherited from my father.

As the King advanced towards me, I tensed even more. As he went to strike, I felt power pulse through my veins. I grabbed him by the arm, and by the back of the neck, and I held him over the balcony.

"You know what really pisses me off in life," I hissed, in a Scottish accent. My cheeks began to redden again. "Is men like you who find joy in causing hell for others. You can say anything you wish about me, but, when you harass and insult my parents and friends. That's when I get pissed off." I squeezed his arm so hard that a loud crack was heard. I took joy in this sound, for I had shattered his wrist. "Fairfarren, Bernard, and enjoy your time in hell. I have heard that the devil has a nice hot cell for you."

And with that, I shoved him hard over the balcony, and into the lava below.


	23. Growing Up

**This is a very hard time for our queen. She deserves some love; you'll never guess who she goes with. **** 3 Racie and Tarrant! And no, I have no idea if fireworks exist in Underland! Being Iracebeth for Halloween, bought a dress, her wig w/ crown attached, bought makeup, and my own silver scepter. Will post pics, promise! ;) **

I cried repeatedly over my parents, now both gone from my life. Dead. And all because of that damned husband of mine. I was rather proud of myself for tossing him over the balcony. It's true that it was murder but, I was in charge now, and I meant for it to stay that way.

I found myself much changed. I was still sweet but, I had become rather blunt about many things. I swore that my head grew bigger, just a tiny bit. If my head was to swell up like my mother's, so be it, it would remind me much of her. Like I had promised, I never took off the locket Mother wore. There was only one exception, bathing, that's it, otherwise, it was found around my neck.

We had a private funeral for my father, and buried him next to Mother.

One night, as I slept alone in my chamber, I heard the sound of Mother's laughter. I quickly slipped out of bed, and made my way down the hallway, a candelabrum in my grip. I was all alone in the castle, for everyone had retired to their own chambers. The only light anywhere was the torches hanging from the walls and ceiling. I followed Mother's laughter into the throne room. I quietly entered the room, and wandered the darkness. Wearily, as if my head would roll off my shoulders, I slumped into my throne. The laughter came louder. I looked into the darkness.

Two, ghostly white figures appeared in the middle of the room. Why, it was Mother and Father! And they were dancing!

I watched with misty eyes as Father picked Mother off of her feet, and whirled her in a circle above his head, her laughing childishly as he did. As soon as her feet touched the ground, he collected one side of her dress hem in his grasp, other hand on her waist, and they began whirling one another around. Then, as if they ruled the Underland in the sky, their legs disappeared, and they began floating into the air. Whirling faster and faster. It looked as if many golden streams of sparkles covered their feet and legs. They whirled until they reached the sky, and, with a loud booming noise, they disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a crackling stream of golden sparkles, which came tumbling towards the ground at my feet. It reminded me of fireworks. As the loud boom vanished- along with my feelings- I felt like getting on my knees and screaming at them to come back.

But I knew they wouldn't. I knew that their job was to look after me from golden thrones atop the clouds. I left my life and my good will in their hands now.

One morning following the incident, I sat at the table in the dinning hall, slowly sipping warm spice ale. I was lonely, but I did not miss Bernard! Just as I was beginning to fall asleep with my nose in my food, Stayne strode into the room. He took a seat across from me.

"Majesty," he greeted. "I am dearly sorry for your losses. Your father was a good man, and so was the King."

I quirked my left brow at the words "good" and "king."

"Oh, Stayne what am I to do now? Am I to become of stone?" I asked.

"Tis her majesty's wish which she chooses. You are full ruler now. There is only one thing that I desire to know, why did you murder the king?" he asked harmlessly.

I scowled at him. "He murdered my parents, Stayne." I lowered my brows. "He took away all that was sacred in my life away from me."

Stayne laid a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. I had no idea why but, I wanted him to hold me. I suppressed my feelings. "Majesty, one cannot be held down by sadness forever, you must move on, for the sake of your kingdom. I'm not saying to forget your parents- that's not what I'm saying at all- just, act as if they still live here among us."

I looked at him with seriousness burning in my electrifying green eyes. "Stayne, they still do live among us. I saw them dancing together happily in the throne room," I admitted. "My mother's joyous laughing had awoken me, and I just had to find out where she was. Come to find out that their ghosts were dancing the Volta in the throne room."

The conversation continued for hours, and ended with a friendly- and might I say thrilling- game of croquet. For once, I found someone good enough to beat me. And I was proud of him for actually putting up his biggest effort in beating me, instead of cowering like Bernard or Aunt Mirana had. I guess that they were afraid that I'd remove their heads or something absurd like that.

As I grew older- by months- I grew smarter and more aware of kingdom affairs, such as starving people and animals. I helped Underland as best as I could, I really did. I looked to Stayne for help and guidance on the big decisions. After almost a year after my parent's death, I received a letter from Aunt Mirana. It told me that she had a statue of my mother, Father, and I built. So, I traveled alone to see it.

It was beautiful white marble. It was mounted on a black base, and set before the Marmoreal Castle entrance. My mother was on the left, wearing her usual gown, her crown, and she had her scepter in one hand. I was standing next to her, I was twenty- I was twenty one now- and I had my arm entwined with hers. Father stood next to me, arm around my waist, holding the brim of his hat one his free hand, as it sat atop his head, tipping it down. But there was something about the statue that vexed me a bit.

We were all smiling.

I began to shed innocent tears as I thought about my life, and how my life resembled the statue for only about four years.

Three more months rolled by, and, near my twenty second birthday, statues of my parents and I were being set up all over the place. I had an extra big one made for my throne room, and every day, I found myself taking glances at it.

It wasn't until one day, when I was twenty five, when a war broke out. Someone had risen up another black kingdom- like Lockmaar- and Stayne and I were set out to destroy it. After many months of bloody battles, and having horses killed out from under me, Salazen Grum brought upon a great victory. This made me blunt, and I began to change appearance. My hair grew much longer, and curled more. I had it pinned up every day, and I wore my mother's crown in the middle of it. I put on the same exact makeup. I had to face it: I wasn't turning into my mother, I was her, now.

Every citizen of Underland- my supporters- gathered all around the drawbridge. I stood inside my chamber, having my ladies- including Camille Windsor- apply my new gown. My gowns were heavier than any others that I had ever owned. The crowds were cheering me on. I was to give a speech about my new decisions for Underland. Though I wanted to altar some things, I loved my kingdom, with all my heart. I was also proud of myself, and of all the things I had accomplished since being crowned high queen of Underland, at only age fourteen.

I raised an army- bigger than any red army that existed- and I also raised a red armada. We had many ships, and we were in total control. I expanded the castle, adding new quarters and statues of my family. Aunt Mirana continued to rule Marmoreal. And I appointed many new knights and even re-anointed a new Lord Protector. Stayne was now, High Lord Protector of Underland and the Red Queen.

As my ladies fled my chamber, I turned to Stayne, who knelt on his knees behind me. "Are you ready, Ilosovic?" I asked, in my newfound deep voice.

The Knave of hearts arose. "Yes, Majesty, but, before we advance, I'd like to say how much you have grown. I believe that your parents no doubt are watching down upon you."

I nodded. "Yes, Ilosovic. They have never left. Ilosovic?" I asked.

"Yes, Majesty?"

"Do you know why I do the things I do?" I asked, hoping he would understand. "Like murdering Bernard and killing those men who abused my mother."

He shook his head slowly. "No. But, I have always wondered why you have kept some of your greatest enemies alive?" he asked, with a gulp.

"Because it reminds me of how close I came to danger. After all, I am the Little Red Queen."

Stayne gave a solemn shake of his knave head. "No, Majesty, you are not the 'Little Red Queen' no longer."

I nodded, and sounding awfully like my mother did, I said, "No. I am the Red Queen," I said, deeply and a little seductively. I folded my hands before me, and stepped toward the closed doors. I motioned for the guards to open them. I turned to Stayne. "Come, Ilosovic, let us bask in the newfound light of Underland."

I smiled, and with that, in one swift move, he grabbed my hand, and smoothly led me out onto the balcony, and into the screams and cheers of my supporters.


	24. Epilogue, Beth's Biography

**Final chapter****. Don't be sad, for Beth shall appear in more of my short stories. She shall live with me forever, and shall always remain a part of me. Thanks for sticking with me. I can't believe that creating Beth in a bubble bath one night would end up turning into three novels! Such surprised me. Anyways, this is the epilogue, Beth's Biography! XD for Bethers!**

**~BethQueenofRoses~**

Beth Rose Hightop was born on March fourteenth to Iracebeth of Crims, Red Queen of Underland. She was both born and raised in Underland as the Red Princess, until age nine, when the Red King-knowing she was not his child- brainwashed her, leaving her believing that she was the Red Queen's courtier. It wasn't until Beth turned fourteen, when she discovered that Iracebeth was her mother.

After fighting alongside Alice on the Frabjous day, Beth is crowned High Queen of Underland. She ruled under her mother's protection until she was sixteen. It wasn't until one night on a balcony, eavesdropping on her mother, that she realizes who her biological father is, Iracebeth's old lover, Tarrant Hightop, or, the Mad Hatter. Though Beth was thrilled to have her real family, her Aunt Mirana and animal friends played a huge role in her life. Beth's parents were married, and, when Beth was twenty, concieved a child. Unfortunately, the child did not live, and Iracebeth had a misscarigge.

Beth faces many hardships through her job as child queen. Many wars and battles were fought, including the one with Morissa, the Black Queen of Lockmaar, who abducted her parents.

Beth married a King, and they lived together in peace for only one year. Beth disposes of him after her mother randomly perishes of an unidentified illness. He admits- under pressure- that he killed her mother to steal her power. In the act of this admittance, he draws a knife on Beth, but, she is saved by her Father, who dies tragically.

At age Twenty five, Beth has turned Underland into a great empire. It has an immense red army and a red armada.

At age twenty six, she became Ilosovic Stayne's lover, and they had five children together, named: Iracebeth, Tarrant, Rose, Mirana, and Laura.

Alice never returned to Underland again.

By the time Beth was forty, she became ill with dementia, and her head began to increase in size. She began getting irritable, and began chopping off random heads. On her deathbed, she had whispered Stayne's name under her breath, as she let go of her life. She was almost one hundred years old, and her newfound disease gave her the appearance of remaining thirty.

Beth's children were not that fortunate. Only Rose and Laura survived. The rest were taken by a plague, which was a huge distressing breakout on Underland.

**~A/N~ What do you guys think, shall I continue the Crims line all the way up to modern day? Let me know. Perhaps I should write a novel for each of Beth's children. XD**


End file.
